The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fanfic
by Ane SW
Summary: In Hyrule, a boy and his twin have lived in the Ordon province their whole lives with nothing exciting happening. But when they and their female roommate are given the task to present a gift to the royal family, unpredictable events take place. In this prequel to Aki Urufu's "The Last WoodElf," it is up to Link, Jav, and Leyla to resuce their world from Twilight.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

Deep within the kingdom of Hyrule, there echoes a legend; a legend of three goddesses. Din, the goddess of Power; Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the goddess of courage. These three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, with her flaming arms, cultivated the red earth. Nayru, with her wisdom, created the law of the world. Farore, with her kindred spirit, created the life that would uphold that law.

Then the goddesses, their labors completed, headed for the heavens, leaving behind them a golden relic known as the Triforce, made up of three components: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. This Triforce was placed in the lands of the Humans, and they protected the relic as a gift from the goddesses.

The Triforce had the power to grant its wielder's greatest desires, as long as he had a pure heart. If a pure one touched the ancient relic, the Sacred Realm would remain a paradise. But, if one with an evil heart were to touch it, the Triforce would break and scatter, leaving the evil one the part of the Triforce he favored most.

One such a day happened, when a man with an evil heart touched the ancient relic. It broke into five, bestowing two boys and two girls each a piece, leaving the evil one his favorite component: Power.

Why to four others, instead of two? Farore's Courage was too great for only one to wield safely, so it was broken into three. The three who possessed the Triforce of Courage, two brothers and a dual-wielding girl, fought all forms of evil before the final battle with the source of chaos himself.

The King of Evil was locked away in the Sacred Realm by the Three Heroes. But that was not the last of him. Continuously, he found ways to break out of his  
timeless prison, and he would repeat his fight with the Heroes, reborn in each new  
era. Time and time again, the Evil One would somehow manage to rise up  
repeatedly, only to be beaten back down by the Chosen Three.

But now, there is peace. The Heroes have been forgotten, and the sealed Evil One has not been thought of in centuries. However, who knows how long this peace will last?

WWWWW

Rusl didn't know why, but something was not quite right. Why in the name of Farore would he put so much faith on a dream? A dream he was already beginning to forget, no less. There was a woman, he was sure, who told him to… what? The words had faded completely now. So why was he still here, in Hyrule Field, with the sun barely coming up? He'd have to get home soon; he left before Uli even awoke, and he did not want to worry her.

Rusl turned back toward the path that would lead him to Ordon, but before he began walking, he spun around. He heard something: a whinny? He began searching the field for any sign of movement; and was not disappointed. He could barely make it out, but there was a small horse heading his direction, and it looked like there was something on its back.

Rusl started to run at the creature, slowing down once he realized it was not going to change course; best to let the poor thing come to him. When the grey equine finally reached him, it reared up, and there was a small shriek from behind its head. Rusl quickly grabbed at the bridle, and began to speak softly to the young horse. A small girl wearing a frilly white dress was seated on the saddle, clutching at the mane for dear life. Her hair was blonde and disheveled, the dress was torn, and dirt marred the pretty fabric, as well as her little face. She slowly opened her previously tightly screwed shut eyes, revealing a grassy green color in a narrow setting. Upon noticing Rusl, she began to cry, and leapt from the saddle onto him. Rusl, though surprised, instinctively caught the small child, and began to stroke her head.

"Hey, hey," he said soothingly, "what's wrong, huh? Where's your Ma and Pop?"

The little girl sobbed louder, and managed to choke out, "I wanna go home! But, but Mommy said I ca-can't! Mommy said it's too dangeroush!" Here she began to wail, calling out 'mommy' and 'daddy' repeatedly.

"Hey, shush, shush, shhh," Rusl crooned. "Come on, then. Let's get you home." He gathered up the small colt's reins, and began to walk back to Ordon. The child fell asleep before he even set foot in Faron.

WWWWW

When the sun had fully risen, though hidden in the trees, Rusl arrived at the Treehouse, which greeted the gateway to Ordon. The structurally-bizarre dwelling has always been called such, way before Arramus and his nephews moved in. A small boy was climbing down the ladder.

"Hey there, Link," Rusl called. "Does your uncle know you're up?"

Four-year-old Link shook his head. "Uncle Arramus is still asleep. Jav woke me up."

"Don't worry, buddy," Rusl chuckled, "soon enough you'll get used to your brother's snoring. Then we'll have to scream at you to wake up."

Link, seemingly uninterested in what Rusl had to say, pointed at the girl sleeping in his arms. "Who's that, Rusl?" he asked.

"Dunno," Rusl replied. "Found her in Hyrule field. She doesn't seem to have a mommy or daddy either."

"Where's her uncle?" the young boy asked.

"I think I might be her uncle, now, Link." Rusl started walking to the gate into Ordon, and made his way to his house, still leading the grey horse, with Link now following.

The door opened, and young woman ran out with a worried face.

"Oh, Rusl! I was so worried, I was just about to go look for you!"

"I'm sorry, Uli," Rusl apologized, "I'll tell you about it later. For now, let's get this one on a bed. My arms are getting numb."

The newly wedded held the door open, and let Rusl pass through. The colt wandered to the side of the house, and proceeded to lie down. The poor beast was obviously as exhausted as his young mistress. Link stared at the creature before letting himself in the house.

Rusl had already laid the little girl down, and was rubbing his arms at the table, and just finished explaining to Uli how he found her.

"The poor thing," she murmured. Link walked over to the sleeping girl, and just stared at her.

"Link," warned Rusl, "don't wake the poor thing up."

"I won't," Link replied. But just as he spoke, the girl's eyelids fluttered and opened. She looked around, and began to cry again. Link, realizing what had happened, cried out, "I didn't do anything! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Hush, Link," Uli said, walking towards the crying girl. "We know it wasn't you. She's just scared." She picked up the small child, and began to rock her. "Hey, now, shh…." After a few seconds, the girl quieted down, sniffling.

Uli turned her around, so that she could see the other two, and asked, "Do you know your name?"

The little girl rubbed at her eyes, then said in a small voice, "Leyla."

"Leyla, do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?"

Leyla shook her head, but did not cry again. Rusl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay, sweetie, are you hungry?"

Leyla nodded her head. She looked around, and saw Link. "Who are you?"

The young boy stated loudly, "I'm Link! Did you know Rusl is your uncle?"

Uli looked at Rusl questioningly. "Are you now?"

Rusl looked a little sheepish. "Now, honey, I know it's not exactly the way we planned to get a kid, but we can't exactly place her back in the field, right?"

Uli smiled, but merely said, "Let's get some food in this poor thing. Link, your uncle might worry. You'd better get home, okay?"

"Aw," Link whined, "but I wanna play with Leyla!"

"Link," Rusl intoned, "she might not want to play yet. Come back later with Jav and then we'll see."

"Okay." Link began to drag his feet toward the door. When he went outside, he began to run back home. He quickly climbed up the ladder and burst through the door.

"Link!" The boy flinched at the booming voice, and looked up to see burly Uncle Arramus standing over him with a plate of eggs. Javelin, his twin brother, cursed at birth with a spear point on his head, was already at the table, wolfing down what was on his plate.

"Yes, Uncle Arramus?"

"Why were you out of the house before breakfast?"

"I was bored. Jav woke me up because he's too loud!"

"That doesn't matter. Sit down and eat up. Later you're going to Ilia's house to play. I need to go to Hyrule for some more meat."

"Can we play with Leyla?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Arramus distractedly, placing Link's plate down on the table. "Wait, who?"

"Leyla. Rusl found her in Hyrule Field. He's going to be her uncle."

"Another girl?" whined Jav. "When are we going to get another boy here?"

"Shush, you," berated the uncle. "I suppose that it'd be okay. Just don't leave Ilia out. She could use a _girl_ playmate, after all." He glanced pointedly in Jav's direction; the little boy didn't notice.

After the three finished their meal, Arramus brought his nephews into the village. Link ran to Rusl and Uli's house and was about to jump onto the porch, when he noticed Leyla was already outside. She and Rusl were with her horse, which was drinking steadily from the stream which ran through the village. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore; she was wearing a small sleeveless shirt made of goat fur dyed dark blue, and a pair of brown pants. Her feet were bare, like most of the children.

"Hi, Leyla!" called Link. Leyla turned around. "Wanna play?"

Leyla looked up at Rusl, who nodded. "Go on, then." He then turned back to the grey horse, and proceeded to remove the beast's burden of saddle and bags.

Jav finally caught up with his brother, and said, "Are you Leyla?" Arramus, seeing that his nephews were fine, walked towards Rusl for the story of the new girl.

The blonde head nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jav! And this is a spear on my head! Cool, huh?"

Before Leyla could answer, Link asked, "Have you met Ilia yet?"

Leyla shook her head. "Who's Ilia?"

"Her daddy is the mayor," answered Jav. "We were going to go to her house, but Link wanted to play with you."

"Can we play with her, too?" asked the newcomer.

"Sure!" replied Link. And he led the small party across the bridge to Mayor Bo's house. He knocked on the door, and was immediately answered by the short, mustachioed man of the house.

"Oh, hello kids! Ilia is at the ranch right now. Apparently, there is a-"

"Link! Jav! Daddy!" All four looked up at the path to the ranch, where three-year-old Ilia was running. She ran up the front steps, and then starting jumping with glee, saying, "A new pony was born last night! It's a little girl pony!" She noticed Leyla. "Oh, hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Leyla."

"I'm Ilia. Wanna see the new pony?"

"Yeah! Let's-"

"WHOOOOAAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

Link looked up. There was indeed a large goat stampeding down the road. He was about to run in its path, but was held back by Mayor Bo.

"Let's let the big boys take care of this, okay, bud?"

Link only then noticed that Arramus was already running up the path. He planted his feet and let the large animal come to him. At the last second, he grabbed its horns, and threw it to the ground. The children cheered. Arramus stood up, and gave a little bow to his young audience. The goat scrambled up, and meekly headed back to the ranch.

"Thanks, Arramus!" called a small voice. An older boy was walking out to meet the escaped livestock. "_Someone_ forgot to shut the gate all the way when she ran out." Fado looked at Ilia, who blushed, and said, "Oops."

The seven-year-old goat herder shrugged, and said, "Aw, well, at least we've got Arramus around. Now, who wants to see a new-born foal?"

"I do! I do!" All four children jumped up and down in anticipation. They all followed the older boy up the path and into the ranch. Once they all had passed through the gate, Fado made sure it was completely shut, then led the way into the barn, passing the four goats they had. There, in one of the hay-filled stalls, was a large white horse, protecting a smaller red filly. This filly had a white mane and tail, a white nose, and her hooves were, what do ya know, white.

"Aw," cooed the girls. Link just stared at this beautiful creature. Jav took a step closer. The mother bared her teeth and whinnied warningly. Jav stumbled back a few steps.

"Yeah, stay away, boys," Fado warned. "The mother's not too keen on sharing her foal just yet."

"What's her name?" Ilia asked.

"Well, now, I was hoping you lot could help me with that. Wait," he started, just noticing Leyla, "who're you?"

"I'm Leyla. I have a pony, too. His name is Storm."

"Storm, huh? Well now we know what _not_ to name this one." He winked at the newcomer.

"Epona," Link said suddenly.

"Scuzzi?" Fado looked at him questioningly.

"Her name is Epona." Link pointed at the new foal.

"How do know that, dummy?" his brother asked.

"Because I said so!" Link retorted.

"Epona," repeated Ilia. "I like it! It's pretty, like she is!"

"She likes it, too!" Leyla said.

Fado smiled. "Well, then, I guess Epona it is."

WWWWW

"Jav! Jav, where'd you go?!" Nayru, this was getting way too old. Link brushed his hair out of his eyes. Over the course of five years, it had become pretty long; Uli's been pushing at him to let her cut it. He just might; it was starting to look a little girly.

_"No, focus, Link!"_ he thought. _"Leyla's waiting for you at the ranch. Find Jav, and get back."_ His brother was always a little lazy, but ditching work all together was just ridiculous. Uncle Arramus would have both their heads if he finds out Leyla was working on her own.

Link cupped his hand around his mouth. "Javelin! You won't get dinner if you keep hiding! Coward!"

"Who's a coward?!"

"Aha! Gotcha!" Link ran past the Faron Spring and into the woods. There he was. The lazy bum was just waltzing around, carrying…

"Jav… is that an egg?"

"Yeah, pretty cool isn't it? I'm gonna hatch it!"

"But what's inside it?" Whatever it was, it must be fairly big. The egg was about a foot long and four inches wide in diameter. Link had never seen a bird egg like this before.

"Dunno, maybe a phoenix!" Jav's eyes were bright with excitement.

"Get real, idiot. Those things are only myths."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?"

"You're both idiots!" Leyla yelled.

Link turned around. "What the-? What are you doing here? Who's watching the herd?"

Leyla, despite being only eight, looked at the brothers with a disgusted disappointment. "I got too bored, so I left them to roam around the village. Who do you think, stupid? Fado's done with his lessons, so it's our turn now. Come on, Rusl's waiting on all of us!"

"Hold up!" Jav cried. "I'm not going until this guy is hatched. This is a baby, and it needs to be watched."

"I'll tell you what your uncle is going to say about that, Jav," Leyla said. "Oh, good, free breakfast."

Jav clutched at the egg protectively. "No way! I'm gonna hatch this bird, and raise it! You'll see!"

"Jav," Link started, "we don't even know what kind of bird it is. For all we know, it could be carnivorous. Din, it might not even be a bird! What if it's a keese, huh?"

But Jav was firm. Link sighed. He knew his brother well enough; Jav could be talked out of many things, but once he really set his mind, nothing will change it.

"Come on, Leyla," Link said, walking back. "Rusl's gonna get mad."

Leyla looked like she wanted to argue more, but she just shook her head, and ran to catch up with Link.

"You know Arramus is going to say no, right?"

"Well, then he can deal with Jav's sulking."

There was silence for a while. When they reached Ordon Spring, Leyla broke it.

"Do keese even hatch from eggs?"

"Uh," Link began.

"Oh good, Leyla!" Arramus called. Link gave a little prayer of thanks to the goddesses as his uncle, who had gotten rounder over the years, came walking up the path.

"Hi, Arramus. How are you?"

"Fine, fine," he waved away any concerns. "I just wanted to let you know I've finally finished that room for you. You can move in whenever you're ready."

"Really?" Leyla gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much, Arramus!"

"No problem at all, my girl!" the older man replied. "I just hope you don't mind housing with a bunch of rumble-tumble guys."

"Haha, very funny, Arramus," Leyla laughed. "I can beat this guy in a fight any time." Here she gave Link a little punch. "Besides, now it'll be easier to wake him and Jav up."

"Speaking of Jav, where is he?"

"We should get going, Uncle," Link hurriedly said. "Rusl's been waiting for us forever."

"Ah, yes, well then, get going!"

Link grabbed Leyla's arm, and ran to the gate. Once they were out of sight, Link released Leyla, and the two resumed their walk.

"Beat me in a fight, huh?" He scowled at the girl beside him.

"Maybe if you were more serious about learning how to use a sword, then you could be better than me."

"Just cuz you use two swords doesn't make you better."

"I know that," Leyla said. "I just am." Leyla paused for a while. "How is Arramus, really?"

Link's face dropped. "He's still coughing at night. Honestly, he tries to hide it so much, but sometimes, I think he can't breathe."

Before Leyla could respond, Rusl called out to them. "Hey, you two! If you don't hurry up, I'll just assume you don't want to learn!"

Link and Leyla ran the rest of the way. For the next hour, they were learning the proper ways to step and hold their weapons under Rusl's instructions. When they were finished, Leyla told Rusl about her new room.

"Oh, really? Well, then I hope you visit often."

Leyla smiled. "It's not like I'm going to go live in CastleTown, Rusl."

"I know, I know, but Colin will sure miss sleeping with you, Leyla."

"Where is Colin, anyway?" Link asked. The quiet three-year-old seemed to love watching his father give lessons.

"He and Uli are at Jaggle and Pergie's house. Uli, Pergie and Sera are having a play date with each other, so that means Colin, Talo, and Beth are being forced together." Rusl smiled. "Somehow I just know that Talo is going to be quite the handful when he gets bigger. I just hope his new sibling will have more restraint."

Link and Leyla blinked.

"New sibling?" Link repeated.

"Is Pergie pregnant again?" asked Leyla.

Rusl smiled and winked at the two. "Isn't about time for dinner?" he asked, then he turned around and began walking up towards his house. "Get along home you two, before Jav eats your food for you."

Link looked up. Then he began to bolt back home. Jav actually _has _eaten his share of the food before.

When they arrived home, Jav was happily munching on his food, while Link and Leyla stared unbelievingly at what was seated next to him.

It seemed to be a bright red lizalfo, about two feet long from snout to tail. But the head was much too wide. And the arms were much too tiny. But those teeth! Din, those were frightening! They were numerous, and sharp! At the moment, they were tearing easily into the pig meat in front of it.

"Jav," Leyla said, pointing a shaky hand at the small creature, "what is _that_?"

"Isn't he cool?" Jav smiled at his new friend. "He came out of the egg about twenty minutes ago! His name is Spear!"

"But what _is_ he?" Leyla repeated.

"I dunno, but he's a keeper! He already knows I'm boss, watch!" Jav stared intently at the thing. "Eat," he commanded. Spear stared at his new master for a few seconds, then resumed his meal. Jav turned towards the blonde girl. "See?" he smirked.

"Does Uncle Arramus know that he's here?" Link asked.

"Of course, I do," said a gruff voice behind him. Arramus raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you think I'd let something happen here without my knowing?"

"But what _is_ it?" Leyla said a third time.

"I think Rusl might know," replied Arramus. "But as it is, Jav and I have an agreement. We'll give this guy a shot, but the moment he causes problems, back into Faron Woods he goes. Right, Javelin?"

"Yes, sir!" Jav saluted. "But don't worry! I don't think Spear is going to be any problem at all!"

Link and Leyla stared at the creature some more. Finally, Leyla walked to the table and sat next to it. Spear looked up at her and made a strange gargle sound. Leyla giggled.

"You're kinda cute. But what _are_ you?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWW


	2. Chapter 1: Ordon Village

Chapter One: Ordon Village

"Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Rusl asked.

Link, now a strapping seventeen-year-old boy, was not sure how to reply, and remained silent as he watched the falls of Faron Spring.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world," the older man continued. "That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

Link still said nothing. Though it was true; oddly enough, he always felt a little closer to his Uncle Arramus as the sun set and a little sadder as well. Nearly two years had passed since his uncle died in his sleep, but no matter how long it would be, it might always hurt.

Rusl glanced at his pupil. "But enough talk of sadness… I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

Link looked up at his mentor, hoping that his face didn't betray what he was really feeling.

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow."

Link nodded. "Right, I heard Ilia talking to Leyla about that. Something about her father asking you to present a shield or something?"

"Yes," Rusl replied, "it was a task set to me by the mayor, but…would you go in my stead?"

Link's jaw dropped. Rusl smiled. "You have never been to Hyrule, right?"

Link shook his head, though he knew Rusl knew that Arramus always dropped him and Jav off at the mayor's house when he had to go into the large town. Oh, but he had always dreamed of going there himself one day. But the death of his uncle meant that he had more work to do at the ranch. Link realized Rusl was talking again, and forced himself to come back to the present.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule," Rusl was saying, "there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village. And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world our beloved goddesses created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes. Of course," he added, "you should bring Jav and Leyla with you. Who knows when an opportunity like this will show up again."

Link gave a dry chuckle. He knew very well how his two housemates would react if he alone were given the privilege to see the famous Hyrule. It would consist mainly of 'accidental' stabbings during sword lessons.

Rusl stood up. "It's getting late… We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Link scrambled up, and walked towards Epona. The red mare had naturally grown into a fine adult horse over the thirteen years of her life. She was a fast runner and fantastic at jumping, just as good as Storm. It was a shame she wasn't able to do much other than wrangling goats and carrying bundles of wood from the Faron Woods to Ordon.

After checking Epona's load, Link began to lead her out of the Faron province. Once they crossed the bridge, Rusl locked the gate, shaking it a bit to make sure it was secure. The two resumed their walk back to Ordon. Just as they reached the Ordon Spring, they met Leyla and Jav, leading Storm out.

"Hey, you two," Rusl greeted. "Storm all cleaned up?"

"Yep," Leyla replied. "Poor guy was exhausted from practicing the fences. He pushes himself too much."

Jav rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean _you_ push him too much? I mean, it's not like he forces you to force him to jump."

Link gave his brother a kick. Obviously, he had forgotten _again_ about Leyla's strange ability to understand animals better than anyone else in the village. That, or he was just expressing his frustration that Spear had proved unable to jump even a little bit in the air.

Even though the strange reptilian being was only five years old, Spear had grown at an alarmingly fast pace. He was now an enormous length of forty feet, from tail to snout. He seemed unable to straighten up completely vertical, as every time he tried, he'd lose his balance and come crashing down, making the entire village shake. Due to this, he stayed hunched over, and remained thirteen feet tall, stopping at his hips. Jav, it appeared, was able to train him to come when called, and was able to use him as a mount. Not that he could do very much; because of his large size, Spear was not very agile, so wrangling the goats like this was useless. Although, as Jav loved to point out, he was a very good goal-keeper; once Leyla and Link had all the goats past a certain point, Spear would walk over, and the livestock would never pass there again.

Even after half a decade, no one really knew what the bright red creature was, but Rusl was sure that he was a Tyrannosaurus rex, a species thought to be extinct since ancient Hylian times.

Jav glared at his twin, and proceeded to limp back to the house, where Spear was waiting.

"Drama king," Link mumbled. "Ow!" he cried, after Leyla gave him a punch on the arm.

"There really was no need for that, you know," she said with a small frown, impatiently brushing her long hair out of her face.

"Well, excuse me," Link replied, "I was merely trying to… uh.." he trailed off, flushing furiously when he realized that he really had no excuse. "It was Jav, of course there was a need," he argued.

"Right," Leyla said, coldly. She turned away from him and began leading Storm back home. Link stared dolefully after them.

"She has a birthday coming up soon, doesn't she?" asked Rusl, unconcerned by the conversation held previously.

"Yeah," Link confirmed.

"Any idea what to get her?" Rusl inquired, with a slight grin on his face.

Link spluttered. "What do you mean?" He was blushing, he knew it. Rusl was the only one who knew of his small unrequited crush on the nearly-sixteen-year-old. "We'd probably just get her a cake from Pergie, or something. It's not like she needs anything, or likes the girl stuff Ilia does."

"Hmm," mused Rusl. "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." He smiled and patted Link's shoulder before moving on. Link followed, toting Epona.

Once they reached the Treehouse, they parted ways. Rusl waved good-bye, and then greeted his family with a smile. Uli, pregnant with their second child, returned the smile warmly. Colin looked up adoringly at his father, who rubbed his son's head. As the family turned toward the village, Colin looked back, smiling broadly at his best friend. Link smiled back, waving a little greeting before unloading Epona and tethering her.

Link climbed up the ladder, and entered his abode. The smell of pumpkin soup filled the house, and Link inhaled deeply. Then he stopped.

"If that's Jav cooking, I'm not eating!" he called.

"Shut up, you!" growled Jav.

"Don't worry, Link, that was a one time thing only," Leyla answered. "We are _never_ letting Jav cook again."

"Yeesh, you burn _one_ casserole, and you're marked for life," Jav muttered loudly.

Link scowled at him. "You nearly set the entire house on fire, and the food tasted like melted goat fur!"

"Oh, yes, and you would know how that tastes because…?" Jav retorted.

"Will you two knock it off?" Leyla demanded. "Din, you guys haven't been the same since…" Leyla trailed off, leaving an awkward silence in the house. In reality, none of them had completely gotten over the death of Arramus.

Link shook himself, and began to climb up the ladders to his little alcove three floors up. "I'm gonna rest before dinner, 'kay?"

"Yeah, fine," Leyla quietly replied.

Once he reached his bed, Link began to think about his uncle. They really should move on. This was becoming a bit unhealthy. No, that wasn't true; Arramus' passing didn't really affect how they ate or acted too much. But he just knew what the burly man would say to them if he was able.

_"Nayru, you three, it's been two years! For crying out loud, move on with your lives! How am I supposed to be rest in peace if I have you guys to worry about even in death?"_

Link gave a little chuckle. Really, though, if he could see them now, he'd really be giving them what for.

"Hey! Link! You there?"

Link opened his eyes. He stood up from his bed and leaned out the window. Tall, muscular Fado was below, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listening to me lately!"

"Yeah, sure!" Link called back. He climbed down the ladders. "Fado needs help again, be right back."

"If you're not back by sundown," Jav told him, "I'm eating your share."

"Leyla, please make sure Jav doesn't eat my food," Link called.

"Well," Leyla grumbled, "since you said 'please.'"

"Thanks, bye!" Link slammed the door shut.

"Hey, where's Epona?" Fado asked the moment he saw Link.

Link looked around. Spear was curled up next to Storm, who grazing, but there was no red mare in sight.

"Well, hurry up and find her!" said Fado. "We gotta get them goats in before nightfall!"

Link thought for a bit. He had a pretty good idea where Epona was led, and who led her. He ran towards the Ordon Spring. When he reached the entry way, he was unsurprised to see Epona there, with Ilia stroking her nose. Link stared at them for a while, letting Ilia have her time; she wasn't able to see Epona a whole lot anymore.

"Oh, hi, Link." Ilia had turned and noticed him. "I washed Epona for you!"

Link smiled at his childhood friend, and walked towards her. "Thanks, Ilia. But I gotta take her up to the ranch now. Fado needs help."

"Well, she may be a ranch horse," Ilia began, "but Epona is a girl, too, so you have to treat her nice like one!"

Link laughed. "Yeah, sure." He reached for the reins, but Ilia stopped him.

"Link…" She paused. "Could you do something for me?" Link looked at her questioningly. "Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one Epona likes?"

Link knew what she was talking about. He discovered Epona's like for this song when he was six. He searched the banks for horse-grass, and found a small clump growing near the entrance. He plucked a horse-shoe-shaped reed, blew three sweet notes, and repeated. Epona whinnied, and walked to him.

Ilia sighed. "It's such a nice melody… Epona looks happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But," her voice took on a mock stern tone, "don't you make her do too much, okay?" Link knew that, although she seemed to take the matter lightly, Ilia was dead serious.

"Sure thing, Ilia," Link said, mounting his steed. He chirruped, and Epona started walking back toward Ordon village.

When they reached the village, Link looked around. Sera, Hanch, and Beth were outside of Sera's Sundries; apparently, Sera just closed up shop. Rusl was by the stream, showing Colin some practice moves with a sword. Link moved Epona forward.

"Ah," Sera called, "if it isn't young Link." Link flushed; she's been calling him that for as long as he can remember. Farore, he would swear that she'd continue to call him that when he turned fifty!

"Are you going to close down the ranch for the day?" the round shop-keeper asked. "I just closed the shop myself. I'm sure you know all about the mischievous monkeys that've been coming into the village lately… Those things worry me a bit." Link nodded; the blasted things have been causing all kinds of trouble lately. Recently, one stole Jav's practice sword, and hit so many rocks and buildings with it, the sword broke. Rusl was mending it in his spare time.

"I'd better lock up tight here…" Sera continued. "I couldn't stand to have more goods stolen… Can't trust that good-for-nothing husband to do anything right."

"C'mon, Dad!" Beth chided. "You can't catch a silly little monkey?"

"Uhh..." tiny, thin Hanch mumbled. "Well… No. No, I can't."

"Oh… Listen to us babble on," Sera laughed. "I didn't mean to keep you. All right, off to work with you!"

"Good night!" Link called back as Epona moved closer to the ranch.

"Link!" Colin called to the wrangler. "I'm making you a fishing rod! All I have left to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing!"

Link grinned at the small boy. "When you're done, I bet I'll catch more fish than you."

"We'll see," said Colin. "Dad's been teaching me a few techniques." He went back to watching his father, who was so concentrated on practicing, he didn't even notice his audience.

Link guided Epona over the bridge towards the Mayor's house, where Mayor Bo was standing, admiring the sunset.

"Oh Link," he greeted the young rider. "Looks like you're going to help Fado."

"Yes, sir," Link replied.

"Good job," praised the mayor. "He headed up to the ranch ahead of you. You go finish your chores before the sun goes down."

Link was starting panic a little; if anyone else decided to talk to him, the wrangling would take longer, and Jav would _definitely_ get to his food before he got home. He whooped loudly, Epona's cue to gallop. Though, there really was no need; they reached the ranch in less than five seconds.

Link briefly took notice of the livestock, which had multiplied greatly in thirteen years, before Fado called out to him.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Link!" he said. "These guys have been awful skittish lately. I got most of them in, but the rest, they won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd the rest of 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

_'You mean, I have a choice?'_ Link thought, sarcastically. Instead, he said with a smile, "Of course we can! But if we don't hurry, Leyla's gonna give my dinner away, so let's get to it, huh?"

Fado grinned broadly. "Much obliged there, bud! Okay, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me!"

Link rode Epona to the far end of the pen, farthest away from the barn. He then proceeded to move around in serpentine motions, guiding the goats closer to the barn. When he got them facing in the right direction, he let out a loud whoop, making them run ahead. Within no time at all, all the goats were in the barn, which Fado shut up nice and tight.

"Link, Epona," he said, "much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, or the others, so y'all just sit back and relax, okay, bud?"

"Thanks, Fado," Link said. Boy, wouldn't it be great to finally _sleep in!_

"Sure thing, bud," Fado replied. "Oh… But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with the fences? Leyla and Storm did for a while."

"Hmm," Link thought. "Well, we'd hate to lose to that pair, huh, Epona?" The mare shook her head with a whicker.

"Well then, just wait a spell, bud," Fado said. "I'll get them fences set up."

By the time that Fado finished, the sun was just barely going down. If Link was going to get back to the Treehouse in time, he'd only have a few minutes to practice.

"Hoo!" sighed the large herder. "Sorry that took so long! Okay, then! Y'all ride all you want! Jump the gate when you get done, 'kay?"

"Night, Fado," Link called. He shifted in the saddle, and leaned low over Epona's mane. They rode right for the fence, and just at the right moment, Link yelled. Epona thrust her legs against the ground, and went soaring through the air, gracefully leaping over the fence, nailing the landing perfectly. No time to rest though; the gate was straight ahead. Now was the time to choose: jump it, or steer clear of it? Link decided on the former. Epona was still running, he had to be quick!

"Hah!" Link yelled. Epona thrust her legs a second time, and they flew over the gate and galloped into town. Everyone had gone inside their homes now, so no one interrupted their run back home. Link jumped down from Epona, and quickly tethered her next to Storm. He hoped he wasn't too late.

He scrambled up the ladder, and burst through the door.

"Hush!" Leyla chided. Jav snorted from his bed in front of the fireplace. "Jav just fell asleep, and if you wake him up now, none of us are sleeping tonight!"

"Sorry," Link apologized. "I'm just so hungry."

"Well, then, it's lucky for you that we have leftover soup, huh?"

_'Thank the goddesses!'_ thought Link. And that soup was delicious.

WWWWW

"Hey! Guys! Wake up! It's morning already!"

Link groaned. Down below, he heard Jav do the same.

"Why," Jav asked no one in particular, "do they always do this on our days off?"

"Well," Link yawned, "we're awake. Might as well get up, then."

Leyla's door opened. Her room was just across from Link's floor. Arramus had insisted that she, being the only female of the house, have a little privacy. So he carved out a large branch-like fixture that was sticking to the side of the house.

"Morning, guys," Leyla said with a yawn.

"Hey!" the morning voice repeated. "You guys coming?"

Link looked at Jav. "It's your turn," he said.

Jav scowled. "Fine, fine," he sighed. He stood up and walked out the front door.

"Jav! Jav!" Talo called.

"Hold up, don't yell so loudly so early in the morning," Jav called back to the excitable boy, who was waiting with his little brother, Malo, and Beth.

"You just yelled yourself!" a muffled voice called from inside the house. Jav elbowed the door before jumping off the ledge.

"Jav!" Talo repeated. "Didja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!" Jav perked up. Sera rarely sold anything other than goat's milk and bee larva, so new goods were always exciting, and a weapon even more so.

"I wonder how powerful it is," Malo mused quietly. "I… I need… I must try it…" Here, he glanced pointedly in Beth's direction.

"Boys, if you want it so badly," Beth pointed out, "just buy it at my parents' shop!"

Talo looked at her incredulously. "Do you see any Rupees in my hand?" he asked. "I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth," he pleaded, "can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

Beth frowned. "You know I'd get in trouble for that!" she yelled. If you two want it, save up your allowances or something."

"But…our allowances are terrible…" Malo complained. "Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel…" He sighed wistfully.

"A slingshot, huh?" Jav thought aloud. "How much is it, Beth?"

Beth looked up. "Um, I'm not sure. Twenty, or something? You'd have to ask my mom."

At that moment, Link and Leyla came out the door, jumping the ledge to reach the small group.

"What's up?" Leyla asked.

"Hey, apparently," Jav said excitedly, "they've got a slingshot at Sera's Sundries!"

"Really?" Link cried. "That's pretty cool! If we were kids," he added under his breath, earning himself an elbow from Leyla.

"Link!" a voice called from behind. The called turned around and saw Colin with Storm and Epona. He walked over to the shy boy.

"So…I finished that fishing rod I was making," he stated. "I figured I'd give it to you first thing in the morning, but my dad said, 'You just wait until Link comes to get it!' So I didn't bring it to you…" he trailed off.

"Tell you what," Link said, "I'll go get it right now."

Colin face brightened. "We're gonna have a ton of fun fishing!" he declared. He turned around and went back to stroking the beautiful horses.

Link spun around, and returned to the group of children. Jav and Leyla were no where in sight. "Hey," he addressed the three kids, "where'd they go?"

"They went to see how much the slingshot cost," Beth replied. Link thanked the girl, and started running to catch up with the others.

In the town, Leyla was in front of Fado's house, talking to Hanch, who was looking as doleful as ever. Jav, Link assumed, was inside the only shop in town. He walked over to the two he could see.

"Well hey, 'morning, Link," Hanch greeted. "Leyla tells me you all got a day off from work today?" Link nodded his confirmation. "Not me," he sighed miserably. "The wife's been hassling me… Today's the day to restock our store." He pointed up at the tree wherein Fado's house was. "Look! See? Up there in that tree? Some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down… Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her…" He began to search the ground, possibly for something to throw.

"Wassup?" Jav asked, appearing out of no where.

"Hanch's looking for some bee larva," Leyla answered. "Did you get it?"

"Nah," Jav replied, "Sera's kinda bummed out about something, so I didn't ask."

"Wow, Jav," Link said in mock surprise, "that was actually rather thoughtful of you."

Jav glared at him, but didn't retort. He continued, "But I noticed that it was worth like, thirty Rupees. You got any on you?"

"Uh, Hanch," Leyla said warily. Link turned around. The old man had found a rock and was preparing to throw it. "I'm not sure if that's a good i-"

Too late. Hanch released the small stone, propelling it towards the nest. It connected. The three waited with baited breath. Then the buzzing commenced.

"Incoming!" Jav yelled as the bees swarmed out, looking for their attacker. They made a bee-line straight for the little man, who screamed as they buzzed around him. He ran, swatting at his attackers while heading for the stream. He leaped in and let the water sooth his stings, as the pests returned to their nest.

"Hanch!" Link called, as they all ran to the bank. The poor man's face was red and puffy.

"Ow!" he cried. "They don't hold back with the stinging, do they?!"

"You all right?" Leyla asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine," he replied. "Don't you worry about me. Now, how can I get that nest down…?"

"He's good," Link said, standing up and looking around. "Uh-oh," he said.

"What?" Leyla straightened, looking warily for more bees.

"Uli's running." He pointed, and the other two saw the pregnant woman running down the path toward the stream.

"What?" Leyla cried. "That crazy lady, she's gonna hurt herself!" She sprinted towards Uli, with the boys close behind.

Uli was looking up the river with a sad expression. "Oh," she said, noticing the trio, "good morning, kids. If you're looking for Rusl, he took his sword and left early this morning."

"Actually," Leyla huffed, "we were wondering, what in the name of Nayru are you thinking?!"

"Sorry?" Uli looked puzzled.

"Why were you running just now?" the younger lady cried. "Are you crazy, or something?"

"Oh." Uli looked guilty. "Well, you see, I… You wouldn't have happened to see a cradle come floating by here, have you?"

"What?" Leyla asked, taken aback by the question.

"It's a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark," the mother explained. "Oh, such a misfortune… How far could it have drifted, I wonder… I've had that cradle since Colin was born. What will I do?"

Link paused. Uli was very sentimental, and a new cradle would cost the family more than they could afford. "I'll find it for you," he offered.

"Oh, Link," Uli cried, "that would be wonderful. But don't trouble yourself too much, okay?" She resumed her futile search downstream, as if hoping by some miracle the cradle would come floating back against the current. The three left her, heading back to the shop. Hanch, they noticed, was out of the water and staring back at the nest, still puzzling over how to knock it down safely.

"Yo, kids!" a voice called from above. Link looked up. On the stone pillars, there was Jaggle, calling down to them. "Hey, how 'bout y'all climb up the vines? I wanna show you something."

Link shrugged. Jaggle might actually have something interesting to show them. He got a running jump, latched onto the vines that were growing on the stone structure, and began to pull himself up. Leyla came next, then Jav followed suit.

Once they all reached the top, Jaggle pointed in the direction behind his house. "Check this out," he chuckled. "Isn't that Sera's cat over there?"

Link looked in the direction where the older man was pointing. Yes, there was the brown and white cat, looking intently at the creek.

"He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek," Jaggle explained. "You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish!" he laughed, slapping at his thighs.

Link gave a weak chuckle. _This_ is what he wanted to show them?

Almost as if he could read minds, Jaggle, regaining composure, continued, "Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something." He pointed to the next pillar. "See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you three whistling with that stuff?"

Leyla looked excited. The plant, similar-looking to a crudely-drawn bird, was known as hawk-grass, and when the right tune was played on it, it could summon a hawk who would do your bidding.

Jaggle seemed pleased with himself. "I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know."

Link grinned. "Thanks, Jaggle," he said. Now _this_ was worth climbing up a pillar for. He leaped over the gap between pillars, and plucked out a stalk. Then he paused. What was he going to use this for? The hawk didn't like being called for nothing, and would sometimes punish the time-waster.

Leyla, who had caught up, took his pause to her advantage, and snatched the weed from him.

"Hey!" Link cried. "What are you going to use it for?"

"You'll see," she simply said, and blew the sweet melody. High, low, high, low, pause, low, high, low, high, low. Almost immediately after, a hawk's cry answered the tune, and, looking up, Link could see the majestic creature heading for Leyla's outstretched arm.

"Hey, Hawky," Leyla greeted, stroking the bird's feathers. Link snorted. Even if Jav was five when he named the fowl, the name still cracked him up. Leyla shut him up with a look, and pointed to the bees nest straight across from them. The hawk took off, and hit the nest, knocking it down. When it hit the ground, it shattered, and the bees, unable to find their home-wrecker, flew off.

"Wow, smart," Jav commented.

"Naturally," Leyla smiled. "Now maybe Hanch can get something."

Link looked down at the tiny man. He was staring incredulously at the nest, muttering, "Using a hawk, why didn't I think of that?"

"Hey," Jav began, "what's that?" He pointed off into the distance, into the little pond. Link squinted. He could barely make it out, but it looked like something was jumping on the rock in the middle of the pond.

"It's a monkey!" Leyla cried. "With Uli's cradle!"

Jav reached down to pick another hawk grass, but Link grabbed his hand.

"No good," he said. "It'd be out of Hawky's range."

"Then how do you suggest we get the cradle back from the thievin' creature?" Jav demanded.

Link looked around. "Hey," he cried, pointing at the two pillars to the left of Sera's shop. "More grass!" He jumped onto the pink roof and leapt onto the pillars, reaching the clump of weeds. He looked towards the jumping monkey. Yes, this is good, just barely close enough. He picked a stalk, and played the melody.

Hawky gave yet another cry, and came swooping onto Link's arm. He pointed straight at the monkey in the distance, and released the bird. The hawk flapped its wings, heading straight for its target. Upon reaching the monkey, it grabbed the cradle with its talons and returned to Link, dropping its burden in his outstretched arms.

"Oh, yeah," Link said triumphantly, "I'm the boss!" He lifted the baby bed over his head, and began to jump over the gaps and onto the roof again. However, instead of going back the way he came, he jumped from the roof to the ground. From there, he walked back to Uli, who was still waiting where they left her.

"Hey, you!" Jav called. "Wait up!"

Before he and Leyla caught up to him, though, Link already reached the worried mother.

"Oh! Link," she cried. "That cradle." She smiled gratefully. "I told you not to trouble yourself. But thank you!"

"It's fine, Uli," Link replied. "I had told you I was going to find it for you."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Uli said. "There is something I'm supposed to give to you… Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

"Of course," Link smiled. They then began the short trek back to Uli's dwelling. Well, it would have been short, if Uli wasn't going so slow. Yeah, she was with child, but the woman was running five minutes earlier. Link dragged his feet, but stayed behind his leader, thinking it'd be tactless to just run up ahead.

When they finally reached Uli's house, Link placed the cradle on the front porch.

"My thanks to you, Link," Uli said, her breathing slightly heavy. "Oh, yes, I had nearly forgotten. I am supposed to give you this." She reached inside the house and pulled out a fishing rod. "All right, here you go," she said, handing him the device. "It's a little… unpolished. Colin made this under the instruction of his father. Go on and try it out."

Link looked at his new gift. Colin did a very good job for his first time. It was just a painted willow branch with a string attached, and a hook at the end; no reel or anything, but it would be effective nonetheless.

"Thanks, Uli," he said. "You rest up now, okay?"

"Oh, never mind about me," Uli told him. "I have done this before, after all. You just go fishing."

Link thanked her again and returned to his housemates.

"Wow," Leyla commented. "That's actually pretty well made."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "Well, let's go get some dinner!" And with that, he made his way to Jaggle and Pergie's house. Reaching the dock, Link threw his line in the water.

"Hey, the cat's still here," Jav noticed.

Link glanced at the fluffy kitty. "So, what does he want?" He looked at Leyla.

"Hey," Leyla raised her hands, "I don't start conversations with animals, that's just weird. I let them talk to me first."

"Right," Jav drawled, "cuz that's not weird at all."

"I got one!" Link yelled. He lifted the pole up and let the string float to him. Within seconds, there was a greengill flapping in front of his face.

"These guys are all over the place," Leyla commented.

"Then no one will mind if we took one for dinner," Link replied, throwing in his line again.

After a few moments of silence, Jav said, "I'm gonna look for some rupees, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure," Link said distractedly.

"And I'll help him," Leyla said, backing away.

"Uh-huh."

When they were out of ear-shot, Leyla asked Jav, "Do you even know where to find any?"

"Yeah, sure," Jav replied. "You smash a bunch of pumpkins."

"What?"

"No, seriously, Jaggle sometimes drops green rupees in the fields, and the pumpkins grow into them. Watch." With that, he picked up a pumpkin, and threw it with all his might at the ground. Leyla looked on in surprise as a green gem lay there in the remains of the squash.

"See?" Jav smirked, and he proceeded to smash more.

"HEY! STOP WASTING FOOD!" Jaggle's voice roared above them. Jav jumped, and bolted back behind the waterwheel. Leyla ran to catch up with him.

"I knew that was a bad idea," she said.

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Jav demanded.

"I shouldn't have to, metal-head," she replied. "How many did you get?"

Jav quickly counted. "Only seven," he answered.

"Hmm," Leyla mused. "You know, I think I saw something in the tree with the nest. I'm going to check there. You, I don't know, look in the grass or something."

"Yes, Princess," Jav mockingly said. Leyla scowled before running towards the tree. Conveniently, there were vines growing straight up; these are what Leyla grabbed onto in order to climb up.

"I knew it!" she said triumphantly, once she reached the closest branch. This limb branched out in two, and on each end was a rupee; a blue one on the left, and a yellow one on the right; fifteen rupees in all! Carefully, she pulled herself into a standing position, and slowly began walking towards the edge. She reached them both with no problems; but how would she get down now? Climbing down the vines seems like a waste of time.

"Hmm," Leyla thought. "I suppose I could just…" She pushed the unwanted thought out of her head; she had already decided they'll never know that. Oh, look, Jav's flying from the Mayor's house with a cuckoo. Probably found a rupee a little too far from his reach. She looked towards Link. The boy was still fishing. The cat was still there, too. As she watched, she observed Link pull the pole out of the water. Looks like he caught another greengill. Leyla hoped he'd let that one go; even from this distance, she could easily see that it was too small.

She wasn't disappointed. Link apparently also thought that the fish wouldn't be worth keeping, and started to remove it. Suddenly, Sera's cat pounced on the fish. Catching it in its mouth, the cat sprinted back around the house, over the bridge, up the path, and through the cat flap in Sera's Sundries. Well, Sera should be happy now that her cat is back.

Leyla giggled at the look on Link's face, and watched as he grabbed his pole and dinner, and dived into the water to reach the shop faster. Deciding on the spur of the moment, she jumped down from the branch, timing her landing perfectly so she would roll in front of Link before he entered the shop.

"I hope you're not going in like that," she said, glancing over his soaking wet clothes.

Link looked down. "Oh, yeah, I guess Sera wouldn't like that, huh?"

"No kidding, genius," she replied.

"Leyla!" Jav came running up. "I found a yellow one, and six other green ones. That's twenty-three so far. What'd you find in the tree?"

"Fifteen."

Jav's jaw dropped. "That gives us thirty-eight! I'm gonna get me a slingshot!"

"You're still going on about that?" Link asked. "Again, isn't that for the kids?"

"Hey," Jav said defensively, "who knows when we might need a slingshot? You can use it on a cat that steals your fish." Giving his brother a face, he entered the shop.

The shop was tiny; Sera's counter was right across the door, and her three objects for sale were right behind her. At the moment, the cat was on the counter, happily lapping up its milk, with his round owner gazing adoringly at him.

"Oh, my! Javelin! Come in!" she greeted when Jav cleared his throat to be noticed. "Oh, you simply _must_ hear this! My little kitty cat is so amazing!"

Jav decided to play along. "Really, what did he do?"

"Well, today, he caught a fish by his little old self!" She looked fondly at her pet. "How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius! Ohhh, just look… Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk?"

The metal-headed boy decided against telling Sera that her precious kitty cat was a thievin' animal which took advantage of the moment.

"Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today! And don't worry, you don't have to return the empty bottle, m'dear. Just find a way to recycle it, okay?"

Yep, not telling her was a good thing; free milk! Even if it was already half-empty.

Sera straightened up. "Now, is there anything I can get you? Are you interested in something?"

"Actually, yes," Jav answered, placing his money on the counter. "I'd like that slingshot, please, Sera."

Sera raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys!"

Jav flushed, but didn't say anything. Sera shrugged.

"Well, will you at least let the kids play with it?"

"Of course," Jav said. "Bye!"

"See you again soon!" Sera called as Jav exited the shop.

"This is so cool!" he cried, waving his newly purchased item around.

"Come on," Link scoffed, "we all know you're going to end up leaving it lying around the house until someone trips over it."

"Nuh-uh!" Jav retorted. "In fact, I'm gonna try it out right now!"

And he sauntered off out of town, Link and Leyla close behind him. On the way, they ran into Rusl.

"Ah, just in time, you two!" he cried, upon seeing Link and Leyla. "I've just delivered something to your house! I think you have been waiting long enough for them." He noticed Link's baggage. "Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?"

"Yeah, I've already caught dinner with it," the boy replied, holding up his fish.

"Well, I won't keep you from your package," Rusl said. "Have a good one."

"Bye!" chorused the three.

"I wonder what he meant," Leyla thought out loud.

"Probably a good day," Jav answered her.

Leyla rolled her eyes. "I meant concerning the package. Waited long enough for what?"

"Well, let's go find out," Link suggested.

Jav shrugged. "I noticed he didn't mention a package for me, so I'm gonna teach the kids how to use this thing." He tossed the slingshot into the air, catching it one-handed.

This did not go unnoticed by the group of children still in front of the Treehouse.

"Jav has a slingshot! WHOA!" Talo yelled.

"Wow!" exclaimed Beth. "You had enough money to buy it, Jav?"

"You've got to show us how to use it," Malo insisted.

"Well," Jav laughed, "that's why I bought it. Wanna go into the woods to look for targets?"

"Jav," Leyla warned. "They can't go into the woods. Their parents would kill them, then us for letting them!"

"Besides," Talo said, "we've got a better idea." He pointed to the targets on the trees. "We set those up _ages_ ago. You can hit those, and the scarecrows! Now, let's see how powerful that slingshot is!"

Beth suddenly stood up straighter. "I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this," she sniffed. "It just shows what little boys you still are." She turned to Jav, folding her hands and attempting to look innocent. "These two will never let it go, Jav. Just show them."

Jav looked a little weirded out at the look Beth was giving him, but complied. He placed a pumpkin seed in the cup, pulled it back, and released, smashing a target.

"Whoa!" the boys cried.

"You hit it! You hit it!" Beth shrieked excitedly.

Malo looked sideways at her. "I thought you weren't interested, Beth," he muttered.

Jav smirked. He suddenly went on a shooting frenzy, hitting the rest of the targets, and rolling around before shooting the scarecrows. The kids were thrilled. Talo jumped up and down, Beth clapped excitedly, and Malo's jaw dropped.

"Show off," muttered Link.

"Come on," Leyla said to him, "let's go see what Rusl dropped off."

"Yeah, okay," Link replied. They started walking to the ladder, but Link stopped short. "Oh, Din," he whispered.

"What? What is it?" Leyla asked. Then she saw the problem. "Oh."

There was a Wall-tula on their ladder. These large eight-legged creatures were usually harmless, but only if you let them be. If you bugged them, they'd bug you back. And they were gonna have to bug him in order to get to their house.

"He's never going to let me live this down," Link whispered. "Never."

Leyla smiled. "This is what we like to call 'karma,' my friend," she said, putting on a tone similar to Rusl's teacher voice. She raised her voice. "Hey, Jav!"

"What?" the sharp-shooter asked, clearly annoyed that he was being called away from his fan club.

"We could use a little help from your new friend," Leyla explained. Link closed his eyes and groaned, preparing for the ego-storm that was sure to fall.

"Okay, then," Jav replied. He pulled out another seed, and with one attempt, knocked the obstructing creature down. The Wall-tula gave a little shriek before curling up and exploding into ashes. Nothing more was said.

"Thanks, Jav," Leyla said over her shoulder as she climbed up the freed ladder.

"Yeah, thanks, bro," Link repeated, breathing a sigh of thanks that he wasn't gloating.

"No problem," Jav said. "I'll just keep practicing with my _useless toy_." There it was.

No time to start an argument though. Link followed Leyla through the door, and ran straight for the large chest that was in the middle of the room.

"What do you think's in it?" he asked.

"Well," Leyla replied, "how 'bout you open it and find out?"

Link lifted the heavy lid. "Oh wow!" he exclaimed. "Our swords! He's fixed our swords!" He pulled out his long, wooden sword. It may not be a real sword, but it was Link's first, and it could still pack a real punch when needed. Leyla peeked in the chest.

"Oh, Farore," she whispered. She reached in, and pulled out two sheaths. These swords were real. The hilts were an emerald green, and when Leyla freed one from its dark green scabbard, the curved, deadly-looking blade was shown to have a grassy green tint to it.

Link stared in awe. "Yours are so much better than mine," he said quietly, but not sulkily.

Leyla re-sheathed the blade. "Rusl had told me these were found with me."

Link blinked. "What? This is the first time I've seen them."

"Same here," Leyla admitted, buckling the belt. "But he said they were in Storm's saddlebags. He didn't want to give them to me until I learned all he could teach me about them."

"Well," Link said, "let's go show the others. I wonder why Jav didn't get his."

"It's probably still broken," Leyla answered. "That monkey had beaten it up pretty bad."

"This will definitely make the trip to Hyrule easier," Link said, casting his sword an admiring glance.

Leyla started. "You're going to Hyrule?"

Link stared at her. "I didn't tell you?"

"I think I would remember if you had told me something such as _that!_"

"Oh." Link scratched his head guiltily. "Well, uh, Rusl wants you, me, and Jav to deliver the gift to the royal family."

"And you just _forgot?_" Leyla said loudly. "Something as big as this, and you just _failed_ to mention it?"

"Well, excuse me!" Link hotly replied. "I've had a lot of things on my mind, lately." It was true; after Link's talk with Rusl about Leyla's birthday present, Hyrule was pushed far from his mind.

"Sure," Leyla said. "Let's just go tell Jav. I assume he doesn't know either? Or does he, and you were both planning to not let me in on it?"

"Leyla," Link started, "I honestly did forget. I was going to tell you, I swear!" He thought furiously for an excuse; anything but the real reason why he forgot! "After you mentioned Uncle Arramus, I guess the thought kinda got pushed away." Please work, please work, please work.

Leyla paused. She looked a little guilty herself now. "I'm sorry, Link," she said quietly. "I guess I should have realized that only something really big would've made you forget about something like Hyrule." Well, if you count a sixteenth birthday present for someone you like really big, then yes, you are absolutely correct.

Link merely shrugged. "Come on," he said, "let's go steal Jav's audience."

Leyla smiled, shook her head, and opened the door.

"Gee," Talo was saying, "you really are amazing, Jav!"

"Yeah, you are!" Beth proclaimed. "You can use slingshots, your mount it a giant lizalfo, and you're learning how to use a sword!"

"Hey, yeah, that reminds me!" Talo yelled. "You've gotta teach us how to use a sword, too! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us. We wanna get them _good!_" he added vehemently.

Jav shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, kids," he said, "my sword's busted up, thanks to one of those pests."

"I can show you!" Link called.

"Whoa!" Talo cried. "You've got your sword?"

"That's right," Link said.

"Teach us how to use it!" the younger boy demanded.

"Wouldn't Rusl make a better teacher than me?" Link asked.

"But he's not here right now," Beth explained. "You are."

"All right, all right," Link said, "let's go."

"Yes!" Talo yelled leading the way to the only scarecrow left standing. Upon reaching the target, he found a stick, and began to wave it about wildly. "Okay, first, I wanna see the slice!" he told the sword-wielder.

Link brought his sword up, and breathed deeply, in order to clear his mind, just the way Rusl taught him. He took a step forward brought the weapon behind him, nearly hugging himself, and then he quickly sliced the air horizontally, smacking the scarecrow. In one fluid motion, he lifted the sword up and brought it crashing down.

"Whoa!" cried the excitable boy. "A horizontal _and_ a vertical slice!"

"I want to see that other move," Beth put in. "You know, where you just kinda poke the enemy?"

Malo rolled his eyes. "Oh, please…the stab?" he muttered.

Link smiled. Apparently, this seemingly simple move did not impress the smaller boy. But, actually, it was a lot harder than you'd think. The trick was finding the right kink in the armor and stabbing it as hard as you can; if done correctly, the sword would pass through and hit a vital organ. Link didn't hear which one; frankly, he didn't care. As long as it got the job done, everything was good for him.

Seeing as the scarecrow didn't really have any armor save for a bucket on its head, Link, twirling the sword in his hand a bit, merely poked hard in the side.

"Ooh, Link!" Beth crooned. "Just amazing! While you're at it, how about you show us that other move, y'know, that little twirly thing you do? I love that! What do you call it? A spin attack?"

"The one that makes him look like he's dancing?" Malo asked.

This was Link's favorite move. It was one of the most powerful, and could take down a group of enemies surrounding you at once. He hugged himself again, and performed a horizontal slice, spinning around in a full circle.

Beth was ecstatic. "Ooh, _wow!_" she cried. "Thanks, Link! I'm sorry you have to waste your time with these little brats when you must be tired from doing all the important stuff you do!" Malo looked a little miffed, but stayed silent.

Link was about to sheathe his sword, when Talo yelled, "Hey, wait! You've gotta show us the jump attack before you go! You know, the one where you go 'HYAAH!' and leap through air!"

Link stared. Is that what he did? Well, it makes sense; Rusl said that when you yell while attacking, you'd get more power out of it. He stared at his target, and flew at him. "HYAAH!" The sword came crashing down on the armored head, shattering the bucket completely.

"WHOA!" all three children chorused. Link sheathed his sword; with a flair.

"Thanks, Link!" Talo said. "I think I get it now. But, maybe not…" He sliced the air with his stick a bit. "Well, this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up… WAH!" he suddenly cried, looking up towards the Spring.

Everyone spun around. There was a little grey monkey with a flower behind her ear, just standing there. Once it was noticed, it turned around and ran back up the path.

"C'MERE, YOU!" Talo yelled, running off in hot pursuit, Malo and Beth right behind him. Before the older three could say anything, the younger children had disappeared.

"Oh, man," Jav groaned. "Jaggles's gonna kill us if we lose his little tykes."

Link stared at him. "You're worried about Jaggle? What about what _Sera's _gonna do if she finds we let Beth run off?"

"Here's a brilliant idea," Leyla said. She started running in the direction the children went. "Let's go get them and bring them back!" Link and Jav sprinted to catch up with her.

"Wait!" Link called. He turned around and made his way to the horses. Colin was still there, staring wide-eyed up the path. Link jumped on Epona.

"Link," Colin said, clearly frightened, "you have to bring them back! I'm going to get my dad!" And he ran off back to town. Link turned Epona around and started walking up the path.

"What are you guys waiting for?" he yelled at the other two. "Get on your mounts and let's go!"

"Why do we need our mounts?" Jav asked.

Leyla smacked her forehead. "Because Rusl shuts the gate to Faron when he comes back." She ran to Storm and quickly mounted the grey stallion. Jav stayed where he was.

"Well then," he said, "wouldn't that stop the kids?"

Link looked at him. "Since when did anything stop Talo?" he asked. "Remember when he was younger, and he climbed the gate just to see what the Faron Spring was like?"

"And we can't climb it because…?" Jav asked.

"Because," Leyla said, "we don't want a busted fence around. It's not that strong so that it can hold three near adults like us! Just get on Spear, would you?"

Jav shrugged, but ran to Spear and clambered up his tail to reach the large saddle his companion was wearing. Link slapped Epona's flank once to get her going. Beth was in the clearing up ahead, breathing heavily. When she saw the three riding towards her, she pointed up ahead.

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey!" she said. "I can't keep up with those two!"

Link thanked her with a nod, and galloped past her, close to the Ordon Spring now. Malo was just in front of the entrance, looking past the bridge. Upon noticing Link, he said, "They went that way. The rest is up to you three."

Link looked back at the small boy as he rode over the bridge. The way he spoke sounded like he was giving a quest. Now there's a laugh.

The fence was coming up. Link bent low over Epona. "Just like at the ranch, girl," he assured the horse. He gave a loud whoop, and Epona soared over the fence. Looking back, Link saw Storm fly over, and Spear merely stepped across.

Faron Spring was on their right, and there was no Talo in sight. Link led the way past the spring and towards Faron woods. Epona reared, and Link heard Storm do the same; Spear merely skidded to a halt.

All three dismounted.

"I guess they know better than us what's in there," Link said.

"Or," Leyla added, "they don't feel comfortable going through a tunnel."

"Doesn't matter either way," said Jav. "Spear wouldn't be able to fit through there, anyway."

Link looked at the tunnel. "Well, shouldn't we go in?"

"I don't know, Link," said his brother. "It looks pretty dark in there."

"Since when were you scared of the dark?" Link snorted.

"I'm with Jav, Link," Leyla said. "I'm not too keen on walking into walls, and we don't know what kind of creatures are in there."

"Fine, then," said Link. "What do you suggest we do?"

"How about we ask him?" Jav pointed to the left, where the path led to the Lanayru province. There was a man sitting on a stone, weathered out to be a chair. He had a little facial hair, really just stubble on his chin and sideburns. His hair was…interesting. It was a brown fluff-ball, with a bird's nest in it; with a live bird! When was the last time this guy took a bath? At the moment, it looked like he was dozing in front of a pot of…something. There wasn't even a fire underneath the pot, though, so whatever that stuff was, it was probably cold now.

"And why do you think he can help?" Link asked.

"Well," Jav said, "he lives near the woods, so maybe he knows the best way to get in it. 'Sides," he added, "even if he doesn't, maybe he has a lantern we can borrow."

"Then let's go say hi," Leyla said, walking towards the stranger.

"Whoa!" he cried upon seeing them. "Three Ordonians! Hey, guys!" He looked around, and spotted their steeds near to entrance to the woods. He frowned. "Listen," he said, "I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe." He gestured to the woods. "There are a ton of caves and dank spots here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day."

"Actually," Leyla began, "we were wondering if you had a lantern we could borrow?"

The man's face lit up. "As a matter of fact, here!" He reached behind him, and pulled out a lantern. "It's dangerous going in the woods. Take this!"

Link took the lantern. It was even full and already lit!

"See, I sell lantern oil here," the strange man explained. "I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns." He leaned out of his chair, getting very close to Link's face. "It's a business tactic, guy!"

"Okay!" Link said, backing away quickly.

The seller continued, "See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff." He looked at his unattended pot. Gesturing to it, he said, "Go on, guy! Try setting a fire under that big pot!"

Link turned around. Leyla and Jav, he noticed, had backed farther away. Bending down, he swept the lantern over the firewood. The wood caught fire immediately, and the pot's contents started bubbling, giving off a nasty odor.

"That's right! See!" exclaimed the stranger gleefully. "It's on fire, guy!" Thank you, Mister Obvious. "You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come here to see Coro to get it refilled. That's me, guy!"

"Yes, sir, we'll do that," Link said, backing towards the other two. "Thank you for this!" And he ran back to the gate to the woods, latching the lantern to his belt.

"Well," Leyla said, "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's go get Talo." She started for the entrance.

"Wait!" Jav called.

"What?" Leyla turned around, unaware of the thing that had sprouted up behind her.

"Turn around, or get back here," Link said quietly.

Leyla narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? You do _not_ have the authority to tell me what to do!" And she turned around, coming to face with a deku-baba. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, jumping back while pulling out her swords. This creature was not found in Ordon a lot, but Rusl warned everyone of what they might find if they set foot out of their own province. The plant-like creature bared its razor-sharp teeth, and snarled, waggling its long, slimy, vine-like tongue. With two slices and a stab from Leyla, however, the threat was gone with a puff of green smoke.

"Those are creepy," she stated. She tightened her grip on her swords, looking around for anymore enemies. When none appeared, she nodded toward their destination, and ran ahead of the boys.

"Come on, Jav," said Link. And the two ran into the dark tunnel. Leyla was just a little ahead, staring at an object on the ground.

"Oh, Nayru," Jav muttered, realizing what it was.

It was Talo's toy sword.

Link, Leyla, and Jav ran through the tunnel. If it wasn't for the lantern, it would have been very dark indeed. Link noticed there were torches strewn about the place. Every time he came across one, he lit it, thinking this would help conserve oil later.

They came across another deku-baba, but Link made short work of this one. The cavern twisted and turned.

"Watch out!" Leyla cried.

Link spun around full circle, looking for anything that would cause alarm. But all he saw was Leyla running straight at him, swords held high. Link stepped back, and tripped over his feet. This was the end! Leyla had finally grown sick of him and decided to- But she just jumped over him and attacked the keese that had flown up behind him.

"Oh. Thanks," Link mumbled, standing up.

"No problem," she replied. "Just remember to look up, as well."

"Hey guys?" Jav said, pointing ahead. "How are we gonna get through that?" A giant web was blocking the way.

Link smirked. "Easy," he answered, pulling out the lantern. He swiped at the web, which instantly set aflame. Within seconds, the obstacle had burned away. "See?"

"Hey, cool!" Jav said, running ahead. "Pots!" He pulled out his slingshot and started shooting at the vessels which were hanging from web strands.

"Look out!" Link yelled, stabbing at a rat which had flung itself at the boy. The creature went limp, giving a shrill squeak before turning to ash. "Jav, you need to stay behind us!"

"Yeah, fine, just hold up," the twin said, clearly not listening, resuming his shooting. As each of the four pots shattered, a rupee fell out. Jav dived for the currency. Link watched, letting him grab the money, before smacking his head.

"Ow! Hey!" Jav gave him a look that said daggers.

"Stay, behind, us," he repeated, slowly and quietly. "Leyla and I are the ones with weapons. I highly doubt your _toy_ can do anything to these guys."

"Link's right, Jav," Leyla added. "We're not sure how effective that is, and I'd really rather not find out the hard way. Link, there's another web there."

Link turned around. There was indeed another web obstructing the path. Link simply burned it down.

"Hey, there's a light down there, we're almost out!" They all ran the rest of the way, reaching the Faron Woods.

"Now what?" Jav asked.

"Um… let's go this way," Link suggested, pointing to the left.

"No, I think we should go this way," Leyla recommended, pointing to the right. Link stared at her.

"How about we split up?" Jav put in. "Link can go that way, Leyla and I will go this way. How 'bout it?"

Link frowned. Why does Jav get to go with her? _''Cause you suggested a different route, genius,'_ he thought.

"Sounds good," Leyla said, "we'll meet up wherever ends up being the right way, since one way is bound to end up being a dead end." She looked pointedly in Link's direction.

Link rolled his eyes. He was just following a gut instinct, but he can't lose face now. "Fine, see you later." And they went their separate ways.

"I'm sure this will be right," Link said to himself. Suddenly a deku-baba appeared. Link merely stunned it with a stab, and jump attacked it to finish it off. "Waste of time," he muttered. "And they're wasting theirs too," he added. "Oh, hello, misplaced aggression!"

A bokoblin was headed straight for him. These creatures were mindless savages. Tall, blue-skinned, and usually with a mop of white hair, they all carried clubs and were also easy to defeat; according to Rusl, anyway. Link had never encountered one before now.

Link ran up to it, and proceeded to smack at it with his sword. The bokoblin staggered back, and Link used that opportunity to slice it, defeating it easily, as Rusl had said.

Looking a little ahead, Link saw the mouth of a cave. "See, this has _got_ to lead to Talo." He ran towards it, pausing to spin attack the flock of keese which proceeded to attack him.

It was dark in the cave, but not so dark that he had to pull out the lantern. It was bright enough to see that there was a bokoblin skulking around, anyway. Link charged at it, and killed it with a few slices and a stab. Looking around, Link felt disappointment rise up in him. The cave was a dead end; it led no where.

Link was about to turn around, when something caught his eye. It was a small chest. Link paused, gave a little shrug, and walked to it. Who knows? There might be a purple rupee in there, or something. Link kicked it open.

No rupees, but there was a small rusty-looking key.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he thought aloud. "Well, it might lead to somewhere, so…" He pocketed it.

Giving a little sigh, he left the cave. Leyla wouldn't gloat; no, that was more Jav's thing. But she'd _definitely_ put on that 'all-knowing smirk' of hers. It was rarely directed at him, so Link always thought of it as kinda cute on her. But when she did look at him that way, oh, Din, the _embarrassment!_

There were no creatures on his way to the others, so Link knew he was on the right track; any enemies would have been taken care of thanks to Leyla. It wasn't long before he caught sight of them.

They were in front of a closed gate, looking at the ground around it.

"What's up?" he called.

"Oh, hey, Link," Jav said. "Guess you reached a dead end, huh?" He was grinning broadly, and Leyla, Link saw, had that little smirk, just as he predicted.

"I noticed you haven't gone ahead," he retorted. "What are you doing?"

"Gate's locked," Leyla explained. "We think the key might be around here somewhere. Help us look"

Link stared at the lock. Maybe, just maybe… He walked up to the gate, pulled out the key, and placed it in the lock. He breathed in, thinking how stupid he's gonna look if this didn't work, and turned. It fit!

Link pushed the gate open, then immediately pulled out his sword to defeat the bokoblin that was waiting for them. Stupid thing thought it could take them down.

Leyla stared at him. "Where'd you find that?"

"In a cavern where my path led," he answered. "Guess it wasn't so much of a dead end after all."

Leyla frowned, and Link mentally stabbed himself repeatedly. This was so _not_ the way to get her to like him.

"Guess not," Leyla said. "If you hadn't followed your gut, we might still be looking around here for the key."

Link flushed. Leyla didn't often praise him, so he'd take what he could get. "We should get going," he said. "Who knows what Talo is getting into, now." And they all ran ahead. In the next clearing, there were two bokoblins. They appeared to be talking. Apparently, they were not as mindless as everyone thought.

Leyla sprinted ahead of the boys, and attacked the savages with ease. She looked to the left; the boys' left, her right. She must have seen something, because she ran in that direction, and the boys heard shouts from her, and shrieks from the enemy. Running to catch up, Link was just in time to see another bokoblin explode.

"Greedy, much?" Jav asked.

Before Leyla could respond, a voice called out. "Woo! Hey! Woo!" Spinning around, Link saw a bright blue bird with a fluffy head that reminded him of someone. "You're super! Now just buy something! Hey!" The fowl was on a perch in an alcove, where there were pots of oil, and red potion.

"Ignore it," Leyla said, "we need to find Talo."

Link looked ahead. There was a giant tree ahead, and its roots reached far below, farther than Link could see. One root was made somehow into a bridge reaching from the ground where they were, up to a hole in the tree.

"Oh, Nayru, I think I found him." He pointed in the direction he was facing. In front of the mouth of the hole, there were two bokoblins, and they were guarding a wooden cage. Inside the cage, was a monkey, shrieking and jumping, and a cowering, frightened-to-death Talo.

Leyla's eyes grew wide. "Oh, by the goddesses, no," she whispered. She, Link and Jav all ran up the root, charging at the bokoblins.

Link and Leyla slashed and stabbed at the creatures, yelling furiously. Jav went straight for the cage, and proceeded to pull and kick at the bars. He managed to get one busted up by the time Link and Leyla were finished.

"Move it, Jav," Link said. Jav obeyed, and Link started to slash at the cage. Within seconds, the child and animal's prison was destroyed. Talo cried happily and ran to hug Link. The monkey started jumping and clapping joyfully.

"Thanks, guys," Talo whispered.

WWWWWW

Link, Leyla, and Jav walked through the gate from Faron Woods, with a very depressed Talo. He was looking down, dragging his feet.

He whispered, "If you guys hadn't come, gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!" He looked up. "She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey… She tried to protect me, so we got captured together." Talo paused. "Um, guys," he said very quietly, "you're not gonna mention this to my dad are you?" He looked at the three of them pleadingly. "He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous. So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

Leyla looked at him. "If Jaggle directly asks us, we can't lie, you know," she said.

"But," Link put in, "I don't see why he would ask if no one mentions it."

Talo smiled, and ran off to Ordon, nearly running into Rusl.

"Link! Leyla! Jav!" the older man called. He ran to them. "My son told me Talo had disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard, but it looks like you have brought him home already." He paused, and looked apologetic when he said, "I apologize. Such a task should not fall to the three of you."

"It's fine, Rusl," Leyla assured him. "Besides, it was about time we used what you had been teaching us since we were six."

Rusl smiled at her, and then looked around. "Tell me," he said, "have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately?" The three looked around as well, confused as to what they were searching for. "I feel…uneasy about what may lie in wait…"

Link shuddered. He really couldn't tell if there was anything out of the ordinary, but the way Rusl was talking was giving him goosebumps.

"Anyway, you three," Rusl said, shaking his head a bit. "Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you. Good luck and return safely. Hey, if you're lucky, you might even see Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!" He laughed loudly before he turned around and headed for home.

Jav stared incredulously after him. "Wait, _what?_" he shouted. "Did I hear him say we were going to _Hyrule?_"

Link and Leyla looked at each other. Leyla smiled guiltily and raised her hands.

"Oops?"

WWWWW

Link, Leyla, and Jav were lying on the grass, watching over the twenty goats in the ranch, enjoying the small breeze. Leyla brushed her hair out of her face, pulling it behind her shoulders.

"Hey! Guys!" They all looked toward Fado, who came running out of the barn towards them, and stood up. "So, almost time for y'all to get going, huh?"

Actually, there was still plenty of time. "Well," Link began.

"So how's about we finish up early today, guys?" Fado interrupted.

"Sure!" Jav said before Link could say anything. Anything to get out of work. He ran over to the horse-grass that was growing nearby, and plucked a reed. Lifting it to his mouth, he blew the sweet melody to summon the steeds. Storm and Epona came galloping towards them, with Spear thundering behind. The three ran to meet their mounts, and swiftly clambered on them.

"Okay then!" Fado said. "Let's get started."

Leyla and Link performed their serpentine motions, with Jav guiding Spear behind, to make sure no goat came back. Within a little over a minute, all twenty goats were in the barn.

"Hoo, boy, but y'all can herd!" Fado said. "Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

"Sure thing, Fado!" Link said. "We'll be seeing you!"

"Hey, Link," Leyla said, moving her hair out of her eyes again. "Would you mind if you picked up the gift without me? I wanna get Storm a little cleaned up before we go."

"Uh, sure, I guess," Link answered. "But he's gonna get all messed up again by the time we get there, isn't he?"

"Well, he'd be worse if I didn't clean him!" the girl replied. And she galloped ahead, jumping the gate.

"Well, we better get going," Jav called down from Spear's saddle.

"Yeah, sure," Link said. He spurred Epona's sides, and she bolted for the gate, leaping over it, and heading towards the village. Spear stomped his way to them, stepping over the gate.

"I'm going to go on ahead, too," Jav told his brother. "Just to get Spear out of the village."

"Fine, go on," replied Link. He watched as Spear slowly made his way past the residential area, minding where his tail swung.

"We really oughtta just keep him out of the village," Link muttered. He looked ahead, and saw Ilia in front of her house. Ilia, noticing them coming down the path, called for her father before running to meet them.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"Of course, I am," he answered. "Who wouldn't be, going to CastleTown?"

"Done herdin' for the day, Link?" Mayor Bo asked, coming down from his porch.

"Yes sir," Link replied, dismounting and walking towards him. Ilia began stroking Epona's sides, talking gently to her.

"Well, nice work," the mayor said. He placed his arm around the boy's shoulders. "The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to HyruleCastle. Are Jav and Leyla preparing now?"

"Yep, they are."

"Good, good. Now, the royal family requested this gift specially, so it's real special. It'd be…bad…if the representatives of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"Uh, right," Link warily said.

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse," Link heard Ilia say, "but please bear Link safely along it."

"Sir," Link started, "if I'm to get there in time, then I'd best get that gift."

"Wait, what's this?" Ilia's voice sounded shocked. Link and Bo turned around. She was crouched by Epona's leg, looking at a little cut. "What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

Link flinched. Leave it to Ilia to notice something like that. It must have happened during the chase to rescue Talo. "Ilia, I can explain. It-"

"Link!" Ilia interrupted, absolutely furious. She stood up and towered over Link, who stepped back a bit. "How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

"Now, now, Ilia," her father said soothingly. "There's no need to get so hot with him…"

"Father!" Ilia scolded. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the _mayor!_ You should start acting like one!"

Link and Bo lowered their heads in shame. There wasn't anything to say to her; not that she'd listen, anyhow.

"You poor thing…" she said softly to the mare. "It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you down to the forest spring right now." Link looked up in shock, watching helplessly as the girl led his horse away. "Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

"W-Wait! Ilia!" the mayor called. "Why, without Epona, the gift won't be delivered in time! Oh, this won't do…" He looked at Link helplessly.

"Don't worry, sir," Link assured him. "I'll get Epona back. Once she hears how Epona got hurt, she'll understand." He ran up the path. Jav and Spear were in front of the Treehouse, talking to Colin. Jav, Link saw, had his own wooden sword strapped across his shoulders. Rusl must've left it in the house.

When the small boy saw Link, he ran to the older boy.

"Link," he said quietly, "are you going to see Ilia?"

"She just went past here, and she looked really ticked at something," Jav explained.

"It might just be me," Colin said looking up the path leading to the spring, "but those guys don't normally let people through."

Link looked where Colin was facing. Talo and Malo were obstructing the way. "They'd let us in if we asked though, right?" Link asked.

Colin shook his head. "I don't know. Um, Link, do you think we could go see Ilia together?"

"I don't see why not," Link replied. He motioned to the small boy and his brother to follow him. "Hey, boys, wassup?"

Talo turned to him. "Hey, Link, Jav! We've been waiting for you! Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great!" He turned to his little brother. "I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead!"

Malo gave him side-long glance. "Oh, _you_ didn't get caught, Talo?"

Talo flushed, and then noticed Link and Jav's young companion. "Oh! Colin!" He scowled deeply and crossed his arms. "Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job," he added, his voice coated with dislike.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Malo sarcastically put in. "We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end…" Colin hung his head, and looked about ready to cry.

"I bet you're trying to see Ilia, aren't you?" Talo accused. "Well, there's no way I'm gonna let _you_ pass!" He looked away, and saw the twins' weapons. "Oh, hey, neat!" he cried excitedly. "Link, Jav, lemme borrow those wooden swords! If I had those yesterday, I could've handled it all alone, definitely! I wanna practice like Leyla! C'mon!" he begged. "Let me borrow the swords right now!"

Link looked at Jav, who shook his head slightly. "Only if you can guess the magic word," he told Talo.

"Easy! Please!" Talo looked at Link that demanded for the wooden weapon.

Link sighed, and unstrapped his sword. He looked at Jav pointedly as he handed his to Talo. Jav rolled his eyes, and in turn gave his newly returned weapon to the boy as well.

Talo stared unbelievingly at what was in his hands. He then jumped up and down, saying, "Whoa! YESSS! With these, I'll show them!" And he ran off to the scarecrow, swinging the blades wildly. Jav glared at his brother.

"I had _just_ gotten that back!" he nearly yelled.

"It was the only way to get them out of the way," Link explained.

"What, we couldn't have just knocked them down?"

"_Jav!_"

Colin spoke up. "Guys…thanks." He looked toward the younger pair of brothers. "What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it… It's scary…" He turned to Link. "But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime?"

Link smiled. "Sure thing, buddy," he promised.

Colin smiled gratefully, and ran ahead.

"'Just like you?'" Jav repeated. "What am I, goat dung?"

"No, Jav, you just smell like it," replied his brother.

"I'm gonna run you through with this thing, someday," Jav warned, gesturing to his metal point.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go get Epona."

Link walked to the entrance to the Spring. It was shut, and locked from the inside. Link shook it a bit, getting the attention of Colin, who turned around.

"Link!" He smiled, but Ilia, who turned from Epona, was looking at him with great distaste.

"If you came to take Epona back," she told him, "you can _forget_ it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!"

"Yeesh," muttered Jav, "there's liking something, and then there's just plain creepy _obsessed_."

"Ilia," Link called through the gate, "you don't know what happened yesterday! Please, let me explain!" But his childhood friend was suddenly deaf to him.

"Listen," Colin said, "I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, okay? You can crawl through that tunnel in back while I do." He pointed off to the side of the spring.

"Thanks, buddy," Link said. He ran off in search for the entrance to the tiny tunnel, Jav close behind.

"Aha!" He ran toward his finding, and waited for Jav to catch up.

"What are you waiting for?" his twin asked. "Go on in!"

"I am _not_ letting your metal head anywhere _near_ my butt!" he told him. "You're going in first."

Jav rolled his eyes. "_Fine._" He got on all fours and crawled into the tunnel, keeping his head down. "Hey, look! A rupee!"

Link smiled before following his brother. They took a left turn, and were inside the spring. They brushed the dirt off each other before walking to the two already inside.

"I had no idea," Ilia was saying. She looked a little upset. "I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture… But, Colin…" She suddenly turned, and saw the twins watching her. She frowned slightly, and moved to Epona, as if to take her away again. But Epona shook her head, causing Ilia to cry out a little and stop. She looked down.

"So," she said quietly, "you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She looked sadly to Link. "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together." She paused. "But Link, you have to at least promise me this. No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything…out of your league. Please. Just come home safely." She smiled gently at him.

Link smiled back, and nodded.

Suddenly, there was the thundering sound of hooves. But these were much too heavy for any horse. Epona whinnied nervously.

"What in the name of-?" Link started.

But before he could finish, the gate broke open, and a large boar crashed in, with two bulbins riding it. One bublin had a bow and arrow.

Ilia and Colin screamed, and ran away from the intruders. The bulbin archer nocked an arrow, and released it in Ilia's direction. The young lady gave a cry, and fell.

"Ilia!" Link cried, running towards her. Before he reached her, though, something hit him on the head. Giving a grunt, he fell in the water, everything going black.

Link opened his eyes, and held his head, groaning. Din, that had hurt. _Ilia! Colin!_ Link looked around the spring frantically. Jav was lying beside him, but Ilia, Colin, and Epona were no where to be found.

"Jav! Jav!" Link cried, shaking the unconscious boy.

Jav groaned before opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"They've taken them!" Link yelled. "We gotta get them back! Let's go!" He ran towards the entrance, heading north, where they must have come from.

"Wait!" Jav called, looking up from where he was lying. "What in the name of Nayru is _that?_"

Link ignored him. They didn't have time for whatever he saw! He sprinted across the bridge. How long was he knocked out? It was close to noon when he and Ilia talked, but it was already twilight. He reached the end of the bridge, and stopped short.

"By the goddesses," he whispered. What was he looking at? Blocking the way to the Faron Spring was a giant wall. Link didn't know what it was made of; it looked solid, and yet, permeable. It was black, with an orange-ish glow to it, and it had strange markings, the like of which Link had never seen before.

Suddenly, it rippled like water. A black arm reached out, and grabbed Link!

"Javelin!" Link screamed as he was pulled toward the wall.

Link's eyes grew wide as he took in what was holding him. A large black creature, never before seen, was staring at him. At least, Link thought it was; there was something like a shield covering the creature's face. Unless that _was_ the thing's face.

Link struggled, kicking at the creature and pulling at the arm around his neck. This thing was _strong._ Suddenly, his right hand started to feel warm. Glancing at it, he saw that it had begun to glow. The creature shielded its face, and flung Link away. Link grunted as he hit the dirt.

Link started to get up. His hand began pulsating with that golden glow. Something was wrong. His arms weren't listening; they were shaking uncontrollably. His bones felt like they were twisting all around. Oh Farore, please stop this! Link screamed in pain, before thankfully falling unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2: The Twilight

Chapter Two: The Twilight

Link opened his eyes to a stone floor. He stood on all fours and shook his head a little, his ears flapping.

…

_What?!_

Link looked down in horror at his arms, which were now furry with white paws attached at the end. Turning around, he saw a long, dark grey tail sticking out of his rump. From what he could see of his body, his back and the upper half of each of his limbs were the same dark grey, but a jagged white streak slashed through on the sides from his shoulders to the tip of his tail. His right paw was chained to the middle of the cell he was contained in. He noticed a strange light grey marking on that paw; it looked like three triangles forming a pyramid. Somehow, it looked familiar.

"How the heck did this happen?!" he tried saying. Instead, he got a series of pants and whimpers.

"You can _talk?_" said a voice behind him.

Link turned around, growling. There was a small, light-grey and white female wolf looking at him. She had the same fur pattern as he did, but on her head was a larger version of the same mark that was on his paw, except a dull gold color. Her right paw was also chained to the same fixture as he was. She was crouched in a threatening position, her tail bushy. Her face was full of caution, and curiosity. Her eyes were a grassy green. They somehow looked familiar.

Link stopped growling. "_Leyla?_"

The small wolf's face conveyed shock, then anger. With a snarl, she propelled herself at Link, knocking him to the ground. She placed a sharp claw on the bottom of his snout, forcing him to look up and making his throat very vulnerable to being sliced open.

"How did you know my name?" she demanded. "Who are you?!"

"Leyla!" Link choked. "It's me! Link!"

Leyla paused. "Link?" she whispered. She released him, and backed away. "Since when could you turn into a wolf?"

"I don't know," he answered, righting himself and panting heavily. "What about you? What happened?" He looked around. "Wait! Where's Jav?"

"Finally remembered me, did you?" said a voice from the corner. Link looked at the back of the cell. In the right corner there was a pile of dirty straw, and on this was a wooden stick with a metal point on one tip. On that tip, was a pair of tiny blue eyes and a miniscule mouth that was pulled down in a frown.

Link's jaw dropped. "Jav? Is that _you?_"

"What are you?" Leyla asked, her shaggy head tilted to the side.

"I'm a freaking _javelin_, can't you tell?" the little face said.

Link and Leyla looked at each other before bursting with laughter, rolling around on the floor.

"It's _not_ funny!" Javelin yelled, clearly embarrassed at his inability to move.

"No," chuckled his brother, "it's pretty dang funny."

"Where are we, anyway?" the weapon asked.

"Who knows?" Leyla replied, looking around.

"What happened to you, Link?" Jav asked. "After you ran off, totally ignoring what I had said, by the way, I heard you screaming."

"Didn't you see that thing past the bridge?" Link asked. "There was this giant…wall of something."

"Yeah, I saw that," Jav said. "A huge black hand pulled me in. The thing that I saw, by Nayru, it was _creepy!_ It was all black, and-"

"Yeah, that's what got me in, too," Link interrupted. "What about you, Leyla? What were you doing after you left us?"

Leyla shifted a bit. "Well, after I reached the spring, I saw something on the bridge. I don't know what it was, but after it saw me, it seemed to limp away. I thought it was an injured animal of sorts, so I was gonna try to see if I could help it. I kinda lost it in Faron Woods, though. Next thing I knew, everything got darker, like at dusk."

"Wait," Jav interrupted. "You were looking for that animal until _dusk?_"

Leyla glared. "_No,_" she said, "I'm saying it suddenly became twilight. _In the morning._ Once I realized what happened, my right hand started glowing, and I felt…pain. I blacked out, and the next thing I saw were those black creatures chaining you up, and throwing you on that pile. That's when I noticed I was wolf, and I couldn't change back."

"Well, Jav," wolf-Link said, "what about you? Did you see anything after you got pulled in?"

"Yeah. You. After I got pulled in, my hand started glowing, and then that thing kinda flung me away. Then my bones started, like, twisting. Last thing I saw before I blacked out, was you, Link, screaming. You were turning into a wolf."

There was a moment of silence before Leyla broke it.

"We should probably try to get out."

"Leyla," Link said. "We are wolves. How on earth are we supposed to do anything?"

"Link," Leyla said, mimicking his tone. "We are wolves. We can fight our way through." She stared at the chain binding her, and began to pull. Link followed suit.

After about two minutes of pulling, Link gave up, and started to bite his way through the shackle.

Suddenly, Link felt eyes on him. He looked up, and saw a strange creature.

It had a petite feminine look, so Link assumed the gender to be female. She was about as tall as he was in this form, but her feet were dainty little stubs, and they were hovering a few inches off the ground. Her tiny body was black and white, with bright green-ish blue markings glowing on her limbs. Her face was partially obscured by a large stone mask, covering her right eye and forehead. Her left eye was large and reddish orange. Her nose was tiny, and her mouth was large. Two long ears protruded out of her mask, as well as long bright orange hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

This strange being just stared at Link for a while. Then she grinned mischievously, showing a tooth longer and more pointed then the rest. She gave a nod, then jumped over the two wolves in front of the bars, flipping so that she still faced them.

"I found you!" she cried, her voice high.

Link and Leyla crouched low, growling at the strange intruder.

"Oooh! Aren't you two scary!" she said, giggling. "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," Link growled, unmoving.

"Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you…if you were nice."

Link and Leyla looked at each other.

"Can we trust her?" Leyla whispered.

"What choice do we have?" Link muttered back.

"I don't know," Jav called from his corner, "this straw is starting to grow on me."

"Let's try it," Link suggested. And he stood straighter, looking at the imp in silence.

"Eee hee! That's much better!" she said, floating over to him. "You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She put on a face of mock concern. "Oops! But you_ aren't_ a human anymore, are you?" She tapped Link's chin, saying, "You're a beast! Eee hee!"

Link glared at her, and snapped at the tiny hand. The stranger giggled as she jumped back out of his reach.

"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" She closed her eyes and put on a look of concentration. She brought her hands close together, forming a ball of black and red energy. She swiped them away from each other, destroying the energy ball to a spark. That spark somehow traveled to the chains binding Link and Leyla, snapping a link. Now they only had the bracelet and a few links, but they could now freely move about. Link stared at his paw.

"You look kind of surprised!" the imp giggled, bringing her face close to Link's. She hopped back to the bars. "So!" she said, floating slowly closer to the wall. "I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!" Link and Leyla stared at her, shocked to see that she seemed to be turning into bubbles. She gave a little spin, bubbling up completely, passing through the bars, and converging into one being again. "Well," she continued, as though nothing happened, "I'll make you a deal. If you lot can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!" She gave a little yawn, and stretched, lying a bit in the air.

Link and Leyla looked around.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Link asked.

"Well, however we are," Jav said, "it's up to you guys to find out. And one of you is gonna have to carry me."

Link walked over to his brother, and opened his mouth. Before picking him up, Link noticed there was the triangular shape etched onto the shaft. What did it mean, and why was it so familiar?

"Hey!" called Leyla. "I've got something!" With a snarl, she attacked the broken crates at the left corner near the bars. They shattered, scattering debris everywhere. There was a small patch of dirt underneath. Leyla dug at this, and wriggled under the bars. Link pushed Jav through the bars to her before following her through the hole she made.

Link shook the dirt off, and was about to take Jav back, when he heard a loud giggle. He looked around. The impish creature was no where to be found. Suddenly, he felt something land on his back. He looked back, and saw that the stranger had mounted him, as though he were a steed! He snapped at her, and tried to shake her off.

The creature giggled again. "Hmm! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" she said. She leaned on top of him. "Listen, I like you three, so I think I'll get you out of here. But," she added, pulling Link's ear back, "in exchange for my help, you have to do _exactly_ as I say! If you need anything from me, just let me know." She released his ear. Link rubbed it a bit; that hurt, a lot.

"So," Leyla said past Jav, "do you even have a name?"

"Maybe," said the imp, evasively. She grinned widely. "But you will learn that later. For now, shouldn't you try to find a way out?"

Link looked back at her. "I thought that's what you were here to do."

"Eee hee! Don't be silly!" she giggled. "Where's the fun for me if I just tell you what to do?"

"Come on," Jav urged. "Let's just look around for a place."

"Agreed," Leyla said. "How about we look in the next cell?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Right, cuz there is _bound_ to be an escape route in a cell."

"Well," said Leyla, defensively, "I don't know why, but that chain just hanging there is bugging me a lot. Go pull it."

Link looked at the cell adjacent to their previous prison. There was a chain with a large handle in the middle of the ceiling. It appeared to have no real purpose. The ring was too large for a limb, and there was no clasp to wrap it around a neck. Leyla was right; something about it didn't sit right with Link either.

He walked through the open cell door, and stared at the chain for a while.

"Well, c'mon," his rider said, "you should know how to do this!"

Easy for her to say, Link's never been a wolf before; just how was he supposed to know? Actually, on second thought, this did seem pretty simple. He leaped off his hind haunches, and grabbed at the ring with his teeth. The chain lowered due to the extra weight, and a grating to the left of him opened up. Link released the ring and stared at the opening.

"Why," Jav asked, "in the name of good, common sense, would they even _think_ of putting an escape hatch so _obvious_ in a _cell?_"

"Don't question the logic," Leyla chided. "Let's just get going!" She nudged Link with her head, and he started running down the tunnel. The passageway turned left, and Link could see some light ahead. He rushed toward it, and jumped at the end. The path ended about a foot above level ground.

They seemed to be in a sewer of some sorts. "Lovely," Leyla commented through Jav, looking around at the stone paths and the gap, probably to hold water.

"That _was_ sarcasm, I hope," Jav said.

Leyla rolled her eyes. "No, Jav, I actually enjoy the smell of sewage, and musty water, and the sight of stone and weird, black square things coming out of ground-what are those?"

"Forget those, what's _that?_" Link was staring at a floating green flame in the corner.

"Oh, well, well," said the imp, ignoring the others. "Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting? Two of you are beasts! You should know what to do! Use your senses to poke around."

"Senses?" asked Link. He thought, and decided to just close his eyes and breathe. Suddenly, it was as if he never closed his eyes. Things were colored differently though; almost a muted green, or blue. And the flame was different as well. There was a man there, dressed as a guard. He... looked like a ghost. He was leaning on a spear and panting heavily.

"Huff... Huff... Can't...run...any...farther... That's... far enough... right? I'll be safe here...I think..." Suddenly, he looked up, and frantically looked from side to side. "What was that noise?! Don't... Don't anything come near me!"

Link opened his eyes. He turned to Leyla, who was looking at the flame with eyes of pity.

"The poor guy is so scared," she whispered.

"What guy?" Jav asked. "If you're talking about me, I'm _not_ scared!"

"Not you, Jav." Link glared at his brother. "The guy there."

"Dude, all I see is a green ball of fire."

"He's not a beast, Link," Leyla said. "He must not be able to sense like us."

"Aw, you guys get sensing powers? No fair! I hate being a stick."

The imp giggled again at the bickering trio. "You know what that was? That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it was something from the other world? Eee hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming about here. Hone with your senses to see them. They might know things."

"So, you're still not gonna tell us where we are, then?" Leyla asked.

The strange creature grinned, but changed subject by saying, "I doubt the two of you are used to your bodies yet, so I'll just tell you, think about how you fought in your human forms. Just because your shapes have changed, doesn't mean your instincts have as well!" With that, she was silent again.

"Come on," Link said, "let's get out of here." He walked up the path leading north, coming across a fork. "Which way, left or right?"

"Right's a dead end, let's go left," Leyla said.

"Ooh! But I see a chain!" Jav cried. "Maybe it'll open another passageway!"

"Worth a shot," Link shrugged. He leaped over the gap onto the pathway and walked toward the chain.

"Watch out!" Leyla shouted. Link spun around, looking for an enemy. There was a black blob of something, with tentacles squirming around it. It was quite revolting, and obviously wanted to hurt the band. Well, their guide had said to use their instincts. Link snarled and crushed it with his jaws, ending its life simply and easily. He tossed it away, and heard it explode. Well, at least _that_ hasn't changed.

He turned back to the chain and jumped toward it. Pulling it down opened another grating.

"No good," Leyla called. "It's just a dead end."

"Wait!" Jav said. "Check the crate! Check the crate!"

"Why?" Leyla asked.

"There might be a hole or something! Just do it!"

"Alright, alright," Leyla sighed. She entered the tunnel, and used Jav's spearhead to bust the crates up. "Hey, look, Jav, you're not entirely useless."

Jav ignored her. "Look, look, look!"

"What?" Link called from outside. "Is it a way out?"

"No, it's a blue rupee!"

Link stared. "..._Are you kidding me?!_" he yelled. "Even _now_ you're obsessed with _money_?"

"But," whined his brother, "it's a _blue_ rupee."

"Javelin," Leyla said, "we're not wearing anything! Where would we put it?"

"If you really want them," called the imp, "I could hold any money we see on the way for you."

Link paused. It's bad enough they were trusting her for escaping, but holding their money, as well?

"Thanks!" Jav called. That idiot. Oh, well, what's done is done. The stranger's hair suddenly grew longer, formed a hand, which reached toward the bright blue gem, and grabbed it.

"Seriously, now," Link said, "let's get out!"

He ran back to where they came from, and ran through an open door.

"Chain!" Jav yelled. Link rolled his eyes, and grabbed at it. A grating on their right opened.

"Dead end," Leyla stated. "And we are _not_ wasting time by going through them!" She did her best to look pointedly at Jav; an awkward task.

Link let go of the chain and continued walking. On their right was a barrier of sharp metal spikes protruding from the ground.

"Why would a sewer need this?" he asked aloud. Leyla walked up and looked at the floor.

"Who knows? Anyways, we obviously can't go through that way, so let's keep looking." She walked on ahead, and looked up at another chain. "Do you think this opens that grating?" she called to Link.

"Probably," Link answered. "But this is something new." He walked down the path and stared at the metal door. There was a chain connecting to it. Link jumped at it and pulled down. The metal door rose, and water came pouring out.

"Din!" cried Leyla from the end of the path.

Link let go, and dropped into the water, which was now at level with the high paths. He swam toward Leyla, who was over the spikes.

"That was cold, and fast. I nearly dropped Jav. Warn me next time!"

"Well, I didn't know what was gonna happen, did I?" Link retorted. "Got us over the spikes, didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!" She swam completely past the dangerous floor, and clambered on the wall.

One of those dark beasts flung itself at her. Leyla quickly jumped aside, and thrust the spearhead at it. Jav's point pierced the head, and it shrieked with pain before exploding.

"Thanks, Jav," Leyla smirked.

Jav's face was screwed up in disgust. "_Never_," he said, emphatically, "do that again! That tasted _horrible!"_

"Well, keep your mouth closed next time!" she chided.

Link looked up ahead. "There's another spirit," he said. He trotted toward it, and upon reaching it, he closed his eyes. Again, he could sense a person there; another guard it seems. This one was shaking uncontrollably, looking around skittishly.

"What are these black things... Where are they coming from... And how do we get out of here?!"

Link reopened his eyes. Apparently, the spirits, though unable to see the beasts in front of them, could see the... shadow vermin. And were terrified. Hmm, some guards these were.

Leyla walked up to the side of him, looking at the flame with sympathetic eyes again. "Isn't there anything we can do for them?" she asked Link's rider.

The imp looked at her with a lazy eye. "The best thing you can do for them now is to get out of here. I thought you guys would be done by now," she added under her breath. Leyla glared at her and started muttering to herself. Jav looked at his holder with curious eyes.

Link shook his head, and looked ahead. The path led to another dead end, so he turned to the left. The path here ended before reaching a large wall of bars. Suddenly his back felt lighter. The imp had jumped off him, and was floating towards the wall, bubbling up again as she had before. She appeared on the other side, and smiled mischievously at the three she left behind.

"This way! Over here!" she laughed, gesturing with her hair, which took the form of a large hand again. "I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourselves for a change!"

Link, Leyla, and Jav gaped at her.

"And just how did she help us before?" Jav muttered.

"Come on," Link said. "Let's check this way." He headed the opposite way, and jumped in the water to the other side. He glanced at the chain to his left, then to the grating on his right, shook his head, and kept walking. Up ahead, he could see another spirit. Curious as to what this one might say, he closed his eyes as he walked toward it.

It was yet another guard, whimpering, cowering in the corner, whispering, "What are these black monsters...? I've never seen anything like them."

Link opened his eyes and looked around. The spirit was next to another metal door. Well, seemed logical to open this one as well. Link found the chain, and was about to jump at it when Leyla stopped him.

"Hold up!" she said. "It's your turn to carry him, and my turn to do this sorta thing!"

Link stared. "Fine," he sighed. Walking over, he brought his head close to hers and reached for his brother. The shaft was really strong; Leyla's teeth made no marks on it. Just as well, it'd probably be really bad for Jav if he ever turned back with teeth marks.

Leyla smacked her mouth a bit, rolling her tongue around to give it moisture. Then she leaped at the chain, and pulled it down.

The metal door was raised, and water went rushing through it, draining quickly. Leyla dropped into the ditch, and Link jumped down to join her.

"Now what good did that do?" Jav asked.

"Well, let's see if there's anything new back where _she _is," Leyla replied, leading the way.

When they reached their guide, she looked through bars. "Did you find a way here, yet? You're such slow pokes!"

"Oh, shut up," Jav mumbled.

Leyla gave an excited bark. "Hey! I found something!" She was in the upper left corner, in front of a tunnel.

"Nice," Link commented. "Ladies first."

Leyla raised an eye at him. "No way am I letting you carry metal-head behind me," she told him. "You're going first."

Link looked at the mouth of the tunnel. "Actually, he won't fit. He's too long for me to carry through."

"Um, _hello!_" Javelin yelled. "I'm right here! Stop talking over me!"

"Sorry, bro," Link said, looking around. "And I'm sorry for this, too," he added.

"Sorry for wha-AAH!" Jav cried out in surprised as he soared through the air, sailing through the bars, and grunted as he landed on the stone floor with a clatter.

"Ladies, first," Link repeated.

Leyla stared at him. "Right," she said, as she entered the tunnel, Link right behind her.

"There's another guard here," Leyla whispered.

Link sensed around, and saw that there was indeed a fourth guard. What sort of place had guards in a sewer system?

This one was cowering as well, and praying, "Please, I'm but a lowly soldier. Please, someone save me from these evil creatures."

Leyla looked away. "I hate this," she whispered. "Being so close, and yet unable to _do _anything!"

Link nudged her a bit with his head. _Wait; what did that mean to wolves?_ he panicked. But he only said, "Like the mystery girl said, the best thing we can do is get out of here. Let's go."

He led the way to the large entry way. The architecture of this place didn't make sense. How did the three previous soldiers get inside? _Oh, well, not my concern,_ thought Link, bending down to pick up Jav. Leyla gave a small grunt as the imp landed hard on her back.

"Aww," she mockingly whined, "did the detour tire you out, little wolf?"

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?" Jav asked grumpily. "I'm so getting you later for throwing me."

"Yeah, yeah, keep barking," Link said.

"That's your job, Fluffy," his twin replied. Link glared and tightened his grip. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!"

"Link! That's enough!"

The imp rolled her eye. "Yeesh, are they always like that?"

"Most of the time," the she-wolf replied.

The little being gave a shrug. "By the way, have you two been honing with your senses like you should?"

"Yeah," Link answered, "why?"

She gave him a side-long glance. "It looks like the spirits here are all soldiers... Where on earth could we be?" she giggled.

This was getting annoying. No, it was annoying from the beginning. She obviously knew the answer, but seemed to find great pleasure in watching them struggle in the dark.

"You guys want outta here, right?"

"Yes, so let's go," Leyla said walking a little ahead, getting her bearings.

They were in a large circular room. Along the wall was a large spiral staircase leading upwards. This must have been an old room; huge chunks were missing from the stairs, leaving large gaps.

"Well," said Link, "let's get walking."

He and Leyla walked side by side until they reached the first gap. It seemed close enough, so Link jumped. He landed perfectly on the other side and was about to turn to Leyla, when the stone crumbled away. He fell below into the water.

"Ugh," the imp called below, "what are you doing?"

Link glared up at her, and started to run back to them.

The stranger stretched. "I guess I have to do _everything_ for you guys... I'll guide you both to sure footing, so just follow me. Don't worry, you'll definitely reach me."

With that, she floated ahead, and turned toward them. Link and Leyla looked at each other. Leyla shrugged and said, "Together?"

"You bet," Link answered.

Simultaneously, they leapt toward their guide, who disappeared immediately afterwards, reappearing farther ahead. Without thinking, the two wolves jumped toward her again, just as the stone crumbled away. The imp landed on Leyla again. They looked behind them.

"That would not have been fun," Jav commented.

Link and Leyla walked on ahead in silence, jumping the smaller gaps on their own, relying on the imp for the larger ones. Before long, they reached the top. Another circular room was here, with a metal grate for a floor, and a bolted door right in front of them.

"So," the imp giggled, "you know where we are yet? Well, if you go to the top, you might figure it out."

"Top?" Link repeated. Looking up, he saw a door about twenty-five feet above them, swinging in a breeze.

"Who in their right minds would put a door so freakin' high?!" Jav yelled.

Leyla looked around. "Well, those ledges along the side of these pillars might help us reach it, so let's give it a shot." She walked across the room to a small ramp. "You coming?" she called to Link.

"Oh, right," Link said. He ran to reach them.

Their strange guide floated ahead and helped them wall-jumping to the door. Upon reaching the final ledge, they walked through doorway outside.


End file.
